Everything and Nothing
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Finally the promised sequel to my fic "Rough Around The Edges." Jane is back to clear her name and her relationship with Maura is moving on, not without a few hiccups. AU where Jane is a Private Investigator.
1. Chapter 1

Everything and Nothing.

_**A/N: I have been wanting to get back to this story for a while now but real life and various other stories got in the way ...anyway. I know that the Jane here is not very popular as she is a bit damaged and acts like an idiot occasionally but I like that about her. Hooray for AU! **_

Jane made her way in slow motion toward the house, cringing against the sunlight and trying to step gently so as not to upset the very unstable condition of her head and her stomach. She had spent all night in a seedy bar and an even seedier club speaking to the new friends of a clients young daughter and before she knew it she had drunk almost her body weight in beer. Well, maybe not her body weight, more like Maura's body weight and right now all she wanted to do was crawl into the Doctors bed and pull that heavenly body in beside her. It was one of Maura's rare days off and Jane intended for them to spend it in bed...starting with some sleep and then moving on to more recreational pursuits.

Jane had almost reached the front door, when from the side of the house she noticed a familiar figure come strolling down the drive way to deposit a black sack in the trash.

"Oh hey, morning Jane!" Her mother called as she disappeared around the building again.

Jane pushed her dark sunglasses up onto her head and wondered if she had just hallucinated. She paced around the outer wall to Maura's guest house and looked through the window to see her mother making herself comfortable with a mug of hot tea and the morning paper. Jane turned too quickly and had to wait for her stomach to settle before making her way back to Maura's place.

"Do you want to tell me why my mother is living in your guest house?" Jane blurted as she burst into the house to find Maura in her robe in the kitchen.

"She needed somewhere to stay. Angela has been kind to me..." Maura trailed off as she noticed Jane's obvious dismay.

"So you give her a home? With you? Is it really that rare that someone gives you the time of day?" Jane snapped, immediately regretting the wounded look she had caused to appear on Maura's face.

"I have the space and she needs somewhere to live, I don't see the problem. It is separate from the house and we shall each have our own privacy." Maura reasoned calmly.

"Huh, that's what you think now." Jane scoffed at the idea, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"It's just that...I never had a guest before." Maura admitted timidly. "I decorated the house in the style of the Villa's of Marrakesh from the Moroccan theme issue of Interiors Magazine and no one has ever so much as been in there to see it. Once I even spent the night in my own guest house just to appreciate the original Mohammed Hamri artwork."

Jane was beginning to soften, and in record time, as she heard the loneliness behind Maura's words. The hands slipped from Jane's own hips and she flung out an arm searching for her hastily departing determination.

"So this wasn't some...ploy?" Jane asked only slightly grumpy now.

Maura looked confused. "A ploy?"

"You know...to have more of a hold on me...?" Jane mumbled.

Maura looked shocked. "You thought that?"

Jane pouted and gave a defeated shrug. It sounded pretty conceited when she heard it out loud.

"I think I already have quite a hold on you, don't you agree?" Maura risked mischievously.

Jane couldn't deny the statement, but she wouldn't confirm it yet either.

"Well I guess it would be a good security measure to have someone use the place if you have all that fancy art work in there." Jane conceded.

Maura took Jane's hand in hers as she closed the gap between them and smiled sweetly.

"But I better not come in here and find the two of you pouring over the family albums together or anything alright?" Jane warned, going for stern, even as she wrapped an arm around Maura and pulled her in close.

Maura hid her guilty look against Jane's chest, yet the taller woman did not miss the slight stiffening of her body.

"You already did that didn't you?" She said resigned to the reply she was certain of.

Maura nodded. "When I helped her unpack." She confirmed, holding onto Jane a little tighter around the waist to prevent withdrawal, be it physical or emotional.

Jane groaned but didn't pull away, perhaps her exhaustion was the reason she had surrendered so easily to Maura this morning and it wasn't that she had become completely house broken already.

Following the Weis case and the discovery that the death of Daniel Carlton may not have been Jane's fault, Jane had been as honest as she could with Maura and told her that no matter how much Jane wanted to be with her, and she did, she could say it now, but her priority at the moment had to be clearing her name and bringing down the Carlton family. The family that cost her her job and her life, she had only just begun to properly recover, with Maura's unsolicited help, from all that that night had destroyed. Not until that was accomplished could she allow herself to get involved in a serious relationship. Maura had said that she understood and hadn't pushed Jane since then.

It had happened quite naturally and without Jane's full consent then, that they had begun to spend more and more time together, but every now and again Jane made a show of pulling away, trying not to lose sight of what she needed to do.

"Oh Jane, don't be mad at Angela, I thought you were adorable as a child. All grazed knees and scowling at the camera." Maura purred. "You still pull that same grumpy expression!" Maura pushed herself up on her toes and caught Jane's pout in her lips, giving it a playful little suck and grinning at the slight smacking sound as they pulled apart.

Maura snaked a hand beneath the black spandex of Jane's tank top to stroke her fingers against the taught abs she found there.

"You need a shower." She said flatly, crinkling her nose in distaste at the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke that hung around Jane.

Jane pulled her face dramatically. "Oh no, no I need bed, I am so tired baby, I need your bed and you and sleep." Jane pleaded, kissing Maura again.

Maura slipped the leather jacket from Jane's shoulders and let it slip to the floor as she began to walk Jane backwards, whilst responding to her kisses with equal fervor. Maura had just gotten Jane across the room and had her top pulled up over her head, dipping to kiss her abs as the door swung open and Angela strode into the room, stopping abruptly at the scene before her.

Jane and Maura were frozen, Maura abruptly taking her hands away from Jane's top and leaving the taller brunette standing with her arms in the air, her tank top pulled up over her head, obscuring her view. Fortunately Jane didn't need to see to be able to understand exactly what was happening.

"Oh Maura, Sorry, I thought that you would have left for work by now. I thought Jane might want to come and see my new place." Angela said awkwardly.

"It's my day off." Maura offered. "Jane and I were just going to ..."

"We are a little busy!" Jane yelled as she struggled to push her top back into position. "I'll come by later Ma." She offered. "A lot later." She added as she looked at her smirking girlfriend.

Angela blushed as she backed out of the room. "Okay, you girls have fun." She called, for want of something more appropriate to say.

As the door closed behind the older woman, Maura broke down into a fit of girlish giggles, the sight of which more than made up for Jane's slight embarrassment, though she wouldn't readily admit it. Jane looked at Maura dangerously and the M.E pulled herself together enough to dash past Jane as she turned and chased her into the bathroom.

Xxxxx

_**A/N- Chapter 2 very soon folks. x**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Am away for a few days so wanted to get this up.

As Jane's current case was requiring her to work largely late nights, she hadn't seen much of the daylight in the past two weeks. The day she spent with Maura yesterday had been no exception as they had spent most of the daylight hours in Maura's bedroom, and in the shower and on the landing. The point being, they hadn't made it outside at all and so today Jane had decided to get some fresh air and spend a little time being a responsible dog owner. Jane had very good intentions, she hadn't just decided to spend five minutes in one of the city parks, she had actually put Jo in the car and driven her to somewhere with some real nature.

The park was quiet, only a couple of other dog walkers who, like Jane, didn't have to abandon their canine companion for the whole day to rush off to work. Jane sipped at the paper cup of the coffee she had picked up on her way over from Maura's house and swore under her breath. Jane was never patient enough to wait for the coffee to cool properly. Jane ran the tip of her tongue over her now scalded upper lip as she watched Jo Friday scurry along a few steps ahead of her.

Jane already felt more relaxed, just for being somewhere without the sound of traffic and the bustle of people. This place was really pretty, neat and tidy pathways cutting into the rambling beauty where nature had been left to grow wild. Jane had forgotten how much she liked it here and she wondered absently if Maura had been out here before, maybe they could walk Jo here together someday, bring a picnic.

Jane's peaceful walk was suddenly and thoroughly interrupted by a terrific scream from somewhere near by. Jane couldn't see the source initially, yet as she hurried in the direction of the sound she made her way around some large hedges to see a woman shaking and calling.

"Help! Someone! Help me." She repeated in a strangled voice as she began to sob and clutched at herself, stumbling away from the sight that had so distressed her.

Jane approached her cautiously and spoke calmly, to alert the woman to her presence. "Hey." She said. "What happened?"

The womans face was contorted in horror and she held both hands to her cheeks now, shaking her head and unable to make coherent sentences.

"Alright." Jane said soothingly, stepping slowly a little closer to the woman and the scene she had uncovered.

Jane knew what she was looking at right away, although the body was partially covered in leaves, dirt and long branches that had clearly been pulled off of nearby trees for the purpose of temporary concealment.

As the older woman looked inexplicably back over her shoulder and again saw the dead womans body, she lurched forward as she wretched and threw up into the ground. The shock of this physical reaction seemed to calm her for a second and snapped her out of her state of panic, she lent forward, her hands braced on her knees and took in deep lungfuls of the fresh air.

Jane took the opportunity now to move a little closer to the womans discovery and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'm calling the police!" She called to the stranger. "I'll get help."

Xxxxx

Maura arrived on the scene to see several marked cars, an officer was dutifully taping off the area and the crime scene techs had arrived and were suiting up.

What surprised her was that leaning against one of these cars, appearing to be getting a lecture from her younger brother was the woman Maura had left in bed this morning. Maura altered her course slightly and made her way over to Frankie's car.

"Jane? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Maura said as she reached the sibling pair.

Jane rolled her eyes, first Frankie had been less than pleased to see her and now Maura was giving her the concerned looks. "I'm fine Maur, just out for a walk."

Frankie looked tense as his gaze flited between Maura and Jane, he still had some difficulty with their relationship, though Jane hadn't exactly told him what their relationship involved and he didn't ask.

Jo yipped excitedly at the medical examiners feet as she recognized her and Maura bent to give her a proper greeting.

"And you just happened to be here and stumble upon a crime scene? You got a police radio sis?" Frankie accused.

Jane looked shocked as she spread her arms out wide. "I called it in Frankie, Okay? I was trying to be a good dog owner and exercise my mutt, I wasn't out looking for dead bodies."

"It must have been shocking for you..." Maura began, her concern increasing and Frankie turning his back a moment as he tutted.

"Relax Maura, I've seen bodies before, it's no big deal." Jane snapped.

Maura looked up at Jane and rose slowly, glancing at where Detectives Korsak and Frost were waiting for her.

"If you sure your okay, I should get back to work." Maura said, placing a hand to Jane's elbow and seeming to ask, with her eyes, if this was okay.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Jane assured with a small smile and a nod of her head. Like Maura she glanced stiffly at her old partner and Detective Frost, who was quickly becoming a friend and someone she enjoyed working with. Jane felt a little uncomfortable as she realised that the pair were looking curiously over at Maura and Jane.

Jane lent back on her brothers cruiser and watched the Doctor cross to the crime scene.

The scene as she had found it flashed behind her eyes and she automatically started to run through a checklist of observations which she knew Korsak and Frost would now be making. A female, 25-30, strangled and killed, the attack probably took place where Jane found her. There were no obvious signs of sexual assault.

Jane could predict the questions they would be asking Maura now and she even had a few of the answers, but she would give anything to be over there confirming her theories and sharing her ideas with the team. Jane crossed her arms and shoved her hands under her arms, tucking them away as if to stop them from wandering off. Jane couldn't do that with her feet and so she moved from one foot to the other now, kicking halfheartedly at stones in the dirt road.

An officer called out to Frankie, who left Jane a moment and dashed over to the young man. Jane saw them crouch over something in a nearby bush and she could just make out something, a bundle, it might be clothing, although the young woman seemed to have been fully clothed. And then Jane realised what it was. Jane bent to scoop up Jo without thinking and held her close.

Jane turned Jo away from the sight and that was how she happened to be watching Korsak as he turned to the sound of the commotion. Jane saw the moment that Korsak recognised the body of a small dog, hanging lifeless in the bush. The disgust, the horror on his face caused him to wrap a hand across his shocked mouth. Jane was not surprised by the fact that looking over the body of a dead woman had him interested and respectful and yet seeing this murdered animal had stirred all his emotions. He looked like Frost did whenever he was in the morgue.

Jane had suspected that the dead woman had been a dog walker, she wasn't dressed for a run or jogging and must have been out here early. Jane had wondered what had happened to her dog, if maybe it had run away and gotten lost, but here was her answer. It looked as if whoever had attacked the girl had also strung up her dog.

Frost strode purposefully over to Jane, a small smile playing around his lips as he reached her.

"Hi Jane, you certainly picked a nice place to walk Jo." He smiled fully now.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane said as she released Jo. "You find out who she is yet? Any I.D?"

"We didn't find anything near the body but the guys are checking out the cars in the lot as we speak. There are only a few so it shouldn't take long to track her down." Frost told Jane.

"They managed to calm down the lady who found her yet?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to an officer, it's a good thing you were here." Frost nodded. "You wanna tell me what happened now?" Frost asked.

Jane nodded. "Sure, not that there is much to tell."

A few minutes later Maura moved away from the body to let the crime scene techs get in to take their photographs and prepare for the removal of the young woman. Maura returned to Jane on the way back to her own car.

"Jane, are you working tonight? I think I'm going to be late, I have two other autopsy's to complete today." Maura informed.

Frost smirked and Jane looked from Maura to the Detective and back to Maura.

"I'm just going to go home tonight." Jane said. "I have some thing's to do at the apartment..." She said cryptically.

Maura did not seem to notice Jane's awkwardness or she did but was so accustomed to it that she let it pass and remained unfazed.

"Okay." The M.E agreed and hopped up on her tip toes to kiss Jane's cheek.

Jane froze and made no response besides a weak smile and a small wave of her hand once Maura had moved away.

Frost glanced at the floor before nodding at Dr Isles as she left him alone with Jane again.

"I didn't realise that you and the Doc were still..."

"We're friends." Jane said quickly. "She's great, you know." Jane shrugged.

Frost narrowed his eye's at Jane but continued to smile knowingly. "Oh, she is."

Xxxxxx

A/N- How strange, I wrote this yesterday and then last night had all the dog killing in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything and Nothing 3

Jane had taken Jo back to her apartment without the walk he had been promised, however all the people and attention had been some consolation to the mutt. Korsak had seen to it that the victims dog had been cut down and examined by Maura before he respectfully wrapped the small body in his jacket and placed the dog in the back of his car, promising to take care of him. The dog had been kicked to death and slung into the bush. Korsak had then come over to see Jane and had taken Jo up in his broad shouldered arms, Jo licking his face with her tiny pink tongue, the Detective's trembling ceased and his smile gradually returned.

Jane surveyed the apartment she had spent so little time in over the last few months. Jane had always been busy and worked long hours, never a homebody, but she did know how important it was to have a place to call home, her mother had taught her that much. Right now the place looked as if a papermill spewed up in it. Jane had all the files for her current and most recent cases strewn around a low table in the centre of the apartment. Mugs of half drunk coffee, varying in age, littered almost every surface, but the real mess was in the corner of the room by the window. Jane had set up a small desk and filled it with any information she could get about the Carlton family, printouts of newspaper articles mentioning the family and it's many business' had been pinned to her wall and copies of the police files on Daniel's death were locked away in the desk drawer.

Jane had a momentary yearning for Maura's place, where she could relax and watch T.V in comfort. Jane had been meaning to organize an office for her P.I business for weeks now but she hadn't gotten around to it. She had seen one place that seemed okay and she was earning enough now to easily afford some work premises. Jane resolved to call and see if the place was still available to lease.

Jane checked her fridge for anything edible and managed to find a half glass of orange juice, which she drank from the carton and not much else. She wondered if Maura had begun the autopsy on the young woman who's face flashed in her mind again. Maura had said she was busy, she had other bodies to deal with first. Jane was sorry that she wouldn't see Maura tonight, wouldn't be able to ask her about the girl. Maybe she could call her.

Two hours later Jane was surprised to hear a firm rap on her door and equally surprised to see her brother standing on the otherside of it when she had opened it up.

"Hey." He offered sheepishly. "I brought refreshments." He added as he held the six pack style peace offering a little higher.

Jane opened the door a little wider in invitation and Frankie stepped by her, looking around the room. It was in a better condition than a couple of hours prior, Jane had at least done the dishes and was half way through her task of packing up her work.

"You going somewhere sis?" Frankie asked with a small frown, nodding his head at the boxes.

Jane folded her arms defensivley. "No. As a matter of fact I was just packing up some files to take to my new office." Jane said.

"Really? That's great. Business must be going well." Frankie said seeming genuinley pleased.

Jane crossed to him and relieved him of the beer, taking them to the refrigerator, taking two beers out as she did so, opening and offering one to her little brother.

"Yeah, I can't complain." Jane agreed with a shrug of indifference.

Frankie seemed to relax a little as he put the bottle to his lips and Jane watched him carefully as she did the same. It had been a while since they had simply hung out and after Frankie's reaction to seeing her at the scene this morning she was not expecting him to turn up and shoot the breeze.

"So what brings you here Frankie?" Jane asked now.

"What, I can't come visit with my big sis?" Frankie asked. "We used to do this a lot remember? "

Jane looked suspicious but nodded regretfully.

"It was Dr Isles." Frankie blurted into the akward silence.

"What? Did she say something to you?" Jane asked, her lips becoming a thin angry line.

" ." Frankie protested, raising a halting hand. "She didn't speak to me. She just looked so disappointed, this morning. It got me thinking I guess."

A half smile had curled on to one side of Jane's face as she nodded knowingly. "Ha, She uses that on me all the time too, its hard to ignore."

Jane wondered back to her boxes and continued to stow things in them, balling up paper she didn't need anymore and deftly sending them through the air to the wastepaper basket, which was by now spilling over with paper balls. Frankie followed Jane and set his beer down, picking up a very professional looking, long lensed camera from the desk. Frankie examined the camera, pushing buttons indiscriminately.

"Wow, this is a serious camera Janie!" He said, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, it works pretty well once you figure out how the hell to use it." Jane said pointedley.

"Maybe you could show me sometime." Frankie shrugged, trying to make the request sound as casual as possible.

"Sure." Jane agreed. "Y'know, Maura's gonna help me set up a photo lab and dark room at the new offices."

"I thought everything was done digitally these days, isn't that a little outdated?" Frankie asked with interest.

"It's vintage, kind of retro. I've always been interested in photgraphy and then Maura did some course, a million summers ago and turns out she is an expert. I like taking the pictures and she loves processing and developing the films."

"Sounds like you make a good team." Frankie said thoughtfully. "She seems...good for you." He admitted quietly.

"I have a digital as well, it's the same brand so I can use the lense for both. Some of my clients prefer the old fashioned way, they're usually more concerned about traceability. You use digital, who knows how many copies you have or where they went? You have records. You use a film, one set of negatives, they trust that more. Everyone knows how to photoshop these days right? Its a little more difficult to manipulate an image this way." Jane explained comfortably, swigging from her beer.

With Frankie's face hidden behind the camera Jane threw caution to the wind.

"Frankie, I don't think I ever really told you how sorry I was about ... what happened. ." Jane began. She had been about to say her name, the name of the girl that Jane had completley betrayed her brother with.

"I know." Frankie said quickly. "I know that Jane. It wasn't really you...and if that was the kind of girl she was, I guess you did me a favour." He tried for bravado but Jane stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, looking her brother directly in the eyes.

"No, Frankie, don't excuse what I did, it was unforgivable, we both know that. Just say we can try and get back to the way we were. Please. I'll make sure to deserve it." Jane made her plea, her voice a little strangled.

Frankie smiled all the way up to the eyes that were so like Jane's. "Alright. "

"So." Jane said, swifty changing the subject to both siblings relief. "You find out who the girl at the park is?"

"Yeah, we got a name, Frost was going to speak to her housemate, don't know too much more about her at the moment." Frankie said vaguely. Jane didn't push, she knew that they still walked on very precarious ground.

An hour and another beer later Jane had packed up all her boxes and joined Frankie on the couch, flipping on the T.V and starting to think about food already. Her phone vibrated on the newly cleared table and she reached for it automatically, seeing Maura's name.

"Hey." Jane answered, leaning as far away from Frankie as she could on the small couch. "You alright?"

"Jane, I am fine. I still have a lot of work to do and your mother was expecting to cook for us this evening. I have already informed Angela that I won't be able to make it but I wanted to remind you so you could accept or decline the invitation on your own behalf. "

"Take it easy Maur, it was just an informal thing, but if it makes you feel better I will call Ma."Jane assured.

"Good." Maura sighed. "Thank you."

"So, what have you found out about the girl?" Jane couldn't resist asking. It was as if by being there when she was discovered, Jane felt a responsibility to ensure she got justice.

"The cause of death was strangulation. " Maura confirmed.

"Really Maura? I am so surprised! " Jane mocked.

Maura rolled her eyes, a gesture lost in a phone conversation but satisfying none the less.

"There was a lot of trace evidence, a lot to process, hairs, fibres, it will take time."

"So he was either unprepared or plain crazy, he didn't take care not to leave a trail. Thats good. Did you find the murder weapon? it looked like he used something other than his hands to choke her."

"You are correct in your summation Detective, the ligiture marks are unusual and as yet unidentified. Nothing that matches the marks was recovered at the scene." Jane was nodding as she fit the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. "So he took the murder weapon with him, he may have kept it, they still looking for it? it could take forever to search the whole park."

"Jane." Maura said. The doctor didn't have to say that she couldn't discuss this any further, she didn't have to say that she had perhaps already said to much. "I'll miss you tonight."

Jane shot her brother a look where he sat pretending to be enthralled by a day old red sox game. She stood up and turned her back on him, strolling into the kitchen.

"You will huh?" Jane muttered.

"Of course. Sexual intercourse is a very effective method of decreasing cortisol levels and lowering blood pressure, it helps me sleep after a particularly taxing day." Maura stated simply.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things." Jane shot with a chuckle.

Maura was silent for a moment. "I will miss you." She repeated.

Jane felt herself flush with heat from head to foot and hoped that Frankie couldn't tell. "Well, Frankie's here right now but if you are gonna be a couple of hours...I could come by later...if you need.."

Jane could almost hear the smile. "That would be lovely Jane, but I don't know how long I'm going to be..."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. " Jane said quickly, wanting to take back the offer now that it had been refused.

"Jane!" Maura called before Jane could hang up. "Get some sleep and if you want to come over for breakfast. ...you know where I am."

The suggestive way that Maura had said breakfast calmed Jane's nerves. It was nerves, for every little bit more of herself that she offered up to the Doctor made her feel exposed, vulnerable. Jane was used to her independence, she had defended it fiercly against her family as a young women and against the men she had dated in her adult years, giving even a little of that up, even for Maura, was tough.

xxxx

_**A/N-this chapter sparked a bit of a photography debate with my wife who thought it was unlikely that anyone would use film these days, which led to some research and the happy news that film is making a come back. A London based photography company said that sales of film cameras and equipment has risen 100% in the last 2 yrs. But yes my wife was correct in her accusation that I just wanted to introduce a dark room into the story for a bit of dark room rizzles action. Also I just think of the old fashioned private investigators in movies with dark rooms, its a little romantic. So I ask you to suspend your disbelief. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Everything and Nothing 4

Maura rushed into the morgue, despite being on time, she couldn't shake the niggling feeling that she was running late, being that she had risen so early and that she had such a great work load. Jane had arrived early for breakfast but hadn't been able to stay long as Frankie was helping her move her work to her new office. Breakfast had actually been pancakes and a yogurt, with no exciting extras. Maura was pleased that Jane and her brother were getting on better, she knew without Jane saying, that it was something the brunette wished for.

Maura had barely gotten into her lab coat when Detective Frost appeared on the other side of the clear glass doorway, he was with a professional looking female that Maura didn't recognise. Maura deduced that the woman was a fellow Detective, from one look at her drab pant suit and frankly horrific, unisex looking footwear.

"Dr Isles." Frost smiled. "I'd like you to meet Detective Allen from the Domestic Violence Unit, she'll be helping us out on the Sophie Whitmore case." Frost said, looking over Maura's shoulder, he seemed relieved to see that no bodies currently occupied her table. "Detective Allen, this is Dr Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."

Maura thrust out a hand to accept the one held out by Det Allen and welcomed her to the morgue.

"I have seen you around." Detective Allen admitted easily. "You have done some amazing work on some high profile cases." She nodded enthusiastically, taking her hand back and casually slipping it into the pocket on her hip.

Maura flushed lightly at the compliment and noticed that Detective Allen had a very average looking face, which really meant she had an attractive face, as we are all naturally attracted to people who have as average a look as possible. Maura congratulated herself on not having voiced this thought and indicated that the Detectives should follow her into the morgue.

The thing that was not average about this woman Detective was her hair, it was a deep mahogany with striking sparks of red and was tied into an untidy knot at the nape of her neck. Maura struggled to pull her eyes away as she addressed her collogues.

"The DVU? So do we suspect that Sophie Whitmore was killed by a partner? a family member? I believed she was living with a friend." Maura asked, she was a little surprised by the information, she hadn't thought the crime scene pointed to this.

Frost opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it by Detective Allen.

"We have an ongoing investigation concerning Sophie, Dr Isles. She was being stalked." Det Allen stated plainly. "She made her initial complaint almost a year ago to the day she was killed. It is very possible that the man who was stalking her was the person who took her life."

"So you know who this individual is? Has he been arrested?" Maura asked.

Frost jumped in now. "No. We checked out his address as soon as we realised the history but he was gone, didn't turn up for work today, we got everyone out looking for him, airports, state police all on alert, it's only a matter of time. What we need now is some solid physical evidence to tie him to the scene." Frost hinted.

Maura smiled her acknowledgment. "That is where I come in."

"Indeed." Detective Allen agreed. "You think you can give us something to nail him?" She asked eagerly.

"There was a lot of trace evidence, some different types of hair, Sophie clearly struggled with her attacker and had some skin scrapings beneath her fingernails. I am sure there will be something we can use. I am waiting for various results but I was planning to take another look over the body this morning to see if I could have missed anything. You are welcome to join me." Maura extended the invitation to both Detectives.

Frost was backing out of the room even before he could muster a refusal of the offer.

"I'd like that, if it wouldn't be distracting for you Dr Isles?" Detective Allen asked.

"Of course not." Maura assured.

Xxxx

Detective Allen had stayed in the morgue for a solid hour as Maura had re-examined the body, she had stayed almost silently in the background, watching everything that Maura was doing. Maura sensed that she wanted to ask questions but was concerned about disturbing her and so the M.E volunteered her own running commentary.

Detective Allen's phone went off and was hastily silenced. "Sorry Doctor Isles, Ms Whitmore's advocate has arrived to go through the records of her complaint with me. They may hold a clue to where this monster is hiding out. Thank you so much for letting me sit in."

Maura nodded modestly. "You are welcome. I hope you find something soon."

The Detective looked serious. "So do I. These women live in so much fear, their confidence, their lives stripped away piece by piece, and now this..."

"Most stalkers are not violent, only 30-40% commit any act of violence at all and they largely constitute acts such as a shove or a slap, serious violence is rare and homicide rates are estimated to be less than 2%." Maura shared.

"These guy's don't need violence Dr Isles, they control and destroy by fear." Detective Allen said as she reached the door. "Thank you again." She smiled as she left, ducking her head back around the door as an afterthought. "When you finish here maybe you would like to come over and see what we do in the DVU? I could show you around the Family Justice Centre?"

Maura was caught off guard and could only nod politely before watching Detective Allen hurry away.

Xxxx

"We have a lot of partner agencies based alongside each other here, so it get's a little crazy, just stick by me." Allen smiled reassuringly as she stood back, holding the heavy glass door open for Maura to walk through ahead of her.

The truth of what the Detective had just warned Maura about was evident from the moment they stepped into the building. Maura could see a reception area directly in front of her and beyond that an open plan area with rows of messy desks. Some of the desks had people working at them, on computers, on phones. Nobody looked up as they entered the building.

Det Allen approached the reception and signed them both into the book that sat on the desk, giving Maura further chance to look around the room. To the left of the reception area she found a waiting room, the walls covered with racks of colourful leaflets and posters advertising local charities. There were posters for a human trafficking project, with tag lines in various different languages, all of which Maura recognised and numerous posters for free sexual health advice and STD testing targeted at the sex workers in the city.

In the waiting room there sat a woman around Maura's age, although she could have been younger, she looked like she had failed to look after her health, she was too thin and had an unhealthy pallor. Maura could clearly see bruising, old and new, on her face and arms and a large cut above her eye that had not been tended to and had formed a rather ugly looking scab. Between the woman's knees stood a toddler, with a snotty nose and his thumb in his mouth, he was trying to wriggle away from the woman and very quickly did so and crossed to the opposite row of chairs beginning to drag himself up onto one.

As Maura watched the toddler she suddenly noticed a young girl who had been stood at the other side of the woman, who was clearly their mother. The older girl followed her brothers path across the waiting room and took a hold of him by the wrist pulling him back to their Mother and pointing for him to stay where she had put him. The girl turned and caught Maura's gaze and instantly scowled, she thrust her chin out defiantly and stared Maura down and placed herself between her family and the watching stranger. Maura had never seen a six or seven year old girl look so proud or dignified and she instantly felt guilty, both for looking and she admitted to herself, for judging.

"This way." Det Allen said quietly as she guided Maura through a scanner and into the main area of the building, leading off from the central, open plan, room were several smaller rooms which Det Allen now pointed out as they passed, several interview rooms, which were comfortable and cosey compared to the interview rooms Maura was accustomed too, they contained plants and cushions and were painted in various pastel colours, with soft lighting and lamps instead of harsh strip lighting. All had boxes of toys and books in them and Maura thought again of the hard look that the young girl in reception had just given her.

"This, as you can see is the creche." Det Allen pointed out as they approached a long room with a glass wall so that the whole room was on view, the opposite wall had various cartoon characters hand painted upon it and all around the top of the wall were the letters of the alphabet. The creche seemed full and there were many toys, children on plastic ride on vehicles and a table set up with children painting at it.

"The creche is always busy, it's free for people who have appointments here and it costs a fraction of regular child care for the mothers that qualify to use it on a more long term basis. It's staffed mainly by qualified volunteers." Det Allen waved a hand at a young woman who had just raised her head and caught sight of them through the glass.

"It is certainly busy." Maura offered. "It appears to be a valuable service to the community."

Det Allen smiled lightly yet looked thoughtfully at Maura. "You don't get out of the morgue much do you?" she asked, not unkindly.

Maura flushed a little and looked quickly at her shoes. "No, I don't suppose I do."

Maura had always felt perfectly suited to her chosen field of work, the fact that it was a male dominated professional world she moved in had never been a problem for her, she found men to be more likely to be objective, rational and distanced from the horror of their work, as was she. In this Centre, Maura could feel all around her the care, the feeling, she could hear it in the distant tone of voices over the phone, she could see it on the faces of the women sitting at their desks, for the room was roughly around 90% occupied by females, it was written into the warm, welcoming way that each room had been decorated. This was not her world, it was in fact the opposite, everything here was frighteningly alive.

Maura suddenly wanted to see Jane.

_**A/N- Thank you as always for reading and **_

_**I know Jane was absent in this chapter but I will make up for it very soon, in the next. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Everything and Nothing 5

_**A/N- IMPORTANT- This chapter is M rated. It is not integral to the plot of the story and if you would rather use your imagination than read something that describes a sexual act, you can happily skip this chapter and meet us again in the next. Really? You sure? O.K. **_

As Maura entered the shop she took in the smell of fresh paint, there were large sheets of rags spread out over the carpet and the few items of furniture and a ladder was opened out with a tin of paint balanced on the top of it. There was an I-pod docked in a medium sized speaker system in one corner of the room with something that would only just pass for music in Maura's opinion, blaring out of it, Jane however was no where in sight. The room was bright, due in part to the brand new paint job but also the large bare windows. Maura moved through the hallway, navigating carefully around a couple of box towers and found herself in a narrow, galley style kitchen with a door at the far end that led outside.

Maura's powers of deduction told her that Jane must be outside and she strode through the kitchen to exit through the dusty back door. Jane was sitting in a large wooden chair with thin cushion pads. Maura was surprised by what else she found out here, what had been a small gray concrete yard, like the ones that Maura could just see over the wall into the adjacent properties, had been transformed into something else entirely. The walls had been lined with bamboo, that had come away in places, the yard itself contained numerous large pots of plants and greenery, some of which still thrived while others had curled up and turned brown. Maura noticed she had just stepped out onto a piece of wooden decking that covered half of the long but narrow yard and had enough space for the large wooden armchair that Jane occupied. This had clearly once been someone's sanctuary and Jane seemed to continuing in the same vein.

Jane looked up, not entirely surprised to find Maura there but obviously pleased, if the dazzling smile she turned on the Doctor was anything to go by.

"Hey." She greeted, letting her eyes run up and down Maura's body before settling on the intense expression on Maura's face, Jane's eyebrow rose in a lightly amused question.

Maura quickly came around to the front of Jane's chair and braced herself on the solid arms as she stooped to plant a kiss firmly on Jane's mouth. Without pulling away completely, she pressed herself between Jane's knees, parting her legs and forcing Jane to shuffle a little forward in the chair, to meet her. Maura pushed back a little again as she kissed just beneath Jane's ear and then lower, sucking at the more tender flesh of her throat. Jane placed a hand on each of Maura's shoulders as the smaller women knelt on the wooden deck in front of her.

"Jane." She finally spoke the name in a sultry plea.

Maura sat back on her heels, having slipped out of her shoes on reaching Jane and now let her hands roam along Jane's abdominal muscles, as they slipped beneath the stretched and faded, black, t-shirt that Jane had selected for todays work, Maura could feel the muscles tensing against her touch and she watched Jane's face closely as the brunette tried to contain the signs of the effect Maura's touch had on her. Jane let out one deep and ragged breath and Maura smiled smugly as she placed her lips along the line her fingers had recently traced.

Jane was used to Maura's direct approach, when her friend made up her mind what she wanted from Jane, certainly sexually, she was not afraid to show it, or even to demand it. Jane admired and enjoyed this lack of self-consciousness in Maura and had wondered if she was like this with her past lovers or if this was something that Jane inspired in her. Either way, she would let Maura show her exactly what it was she needed and so far she had always been able to give her whatever that turned out to be.

Maura freed the button that held Jane's jeans fastened and then reached down to slowly slide open the zip, as Maura kissed again at Jane's stomach, she let her hands find either side of Jane's waistband and grip tightly as she yanked them down over Jane's hips. Jane lent back obligingly and raised herself slightly up off the chair, her elbows digging into the arms, so that Maura could pull the denim of her jeans down below her knees.

At this point Jane considered getting up out of the chair and taking Maura in hand, so to speak, but she was determined to let Maura dictate the pace and route they were going to take this time, responding to a need she sensed in the woman knelt before her. As Maura reached up to kiss Jane's mouth again however, Jane did give in to pulling Maura into the chair with her, she didn't like Maura being positioned beneath her and out of reach. Maura slipped a knee onto the seat at either side of Jane, straddling her and causing her short pencil skirt to rise high up on her thighs.

Maura grinned at Jane from her new position seated a little above her, and Jane reached up to slip Maura's jackets from her shoulders and to the floor.

Jane had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, that hung long down the center of her back and Maura found this now, wrapping one hand around the mass of hair and giving it a slight tug, angling Jane's head so that Maura could get access to more of her throat. Jane cupped Maura's breast through the thin fabric of her blouse and dragged her thumb firmly over the already erect nipple she discovered. Maura moaned against Jane's neck and covered Jane's hand with her own, pressing Jane more firmly to her, Jane squeezed the breast she held in response and Maura moaned again.

It was all the invitation Jane needed and she took either side of Maura's shirt in her hands and sharply pulled them apart, sending the buttons popping, Jane was grateful for the flimsiness of the blouse and the way that she had quickly exposed her favourite of Maura's many assets. Maura looked down at Jane wantonly as she slowly rubbed her moist center along Jane's bare thigh, locked into Jane's eyes as she moved.

"Jane, I need you now." Maura said, running her hand's down over Jane's tanned biceps, noticing the tiny flecks of white paint there and a faint smudge of paint on one of Jane's cheeks.

Jane let both of her hands slide over the smooth skin of Maura's thighs, all the way around until each hand cupped and then squeezed the soft cheeks of her behind. Maura pushed into the touch and Jane thought that this, super smart, woman was easily, without doubt, the sexiest woman Jane had ever known. Jane had no idea what had brought Maura here like this today, she didn't need to know, but she was beyond grateful.

One more squeeze and Jane pulled Maura's weight forward again so that she could remove her hands, Maura wrapped one hand around Jane's neck and pressed her head into Jane's shoulder. Jane was now able to move one hand up to cup Maura's face so that Jane could reach her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside at the same time as her left hand slipped inside Maura's soaked panties, rubbing firmly over Maura's clit and extending two fingers to slide easily into her wet center. Maura moaned sharply into Jane's mouth and broke off their kiss so that she could focus fully on Jane's other explorations. Maura rocked herself against Jane's hand as Jane began a pattern of sliding and curling her fingers into Maura, before almost withdrawing and then filling her up again.

Jane could hear Maura panting and the ache between her own legs had become almost painful. As if Maura had read Jane's mind she pushed her way into Jane's plain black briefs and cupped Jane in one hand, pressed as fully against her as she could, giving Jane the relief that only this contact could. Maura could not function enough under Jane's attentions to fully reciprocate but she knew that she had to at least touch Jane as she felt herself rising toward the swell of climax.

Maura tensed and clung on to Jane, burying her face against Jane's neck and moaning.

"Oh god, yes..." She told Jane as Jane moved that little bit faster to get Maura over the edge, Maura rocked faster in response and finally got there, hard and fast, she felt dizzy with the height and called Jane's name as she came.

Jane grinned with satisfaction as she felt Maura collapse against her and she placed one hand tenderly on Maura's back, rubbing soothing circles there as she waited patiently for Maura to come back to her.

Maura sighed happily and kissed Jane's cheek somewhat shyly considering their recent interaction. Now that her desire to be with Jane, to feel alive in a way only Jane could give her, had calmed, she realised just how forward she had been to come here uninvited and just take what she needed.

"Hi." She smiled meekly. "Thank you." She added as she kissed Jane softly on the lips. "I really needed that...you." She corrected.

Jane shrugged. "That's alright. I was on a brake anyway." Jane teased as she traced a slow pattern with one long finger across Maura's collar bone and around and under her breast, she felt Maura tremble above her.

"This place is looking great already." Maura mumbled as she turned her body around to sit neatly in Jane's lap, pulling her blouse together as much as she could before she left it to hang useless. Jane curled both her arms around Maura's middle, pulling her back snugly into her chest and resting her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder, catching the familiar scent of Maura's hair.

"I like it out here." Jane agreed. "Even more so at the present moment." Jane said, nipping at Maura's ear.

Maura turned her head quickly and caught Jane with another kiss. Maura cherished these moments right after she and Jane had been intimate when Jane was always at her most affectionate, unguarded and playful. It was in these moments that Maura thought she glimpsed how much she really meant to Jane. It was times like this that she felt most loved.

As Jane kissed Maura now, Maura ran her hands across Jane's still bare thighs, they were muscular and tan like the rest of her and Maura let her nails drag down the path her fingers took. Jane inhaled sharply and felt Maura wriggle a little in her lap.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Jane mumbled against skin. "At least until I have been fully welcomed into the neighbour-hood."

Maura quickly shot a glance across the yard to the buildings beyond, but could see no-one who may have witnessed them.

"Hmmm, except you have no blinds or drapes up so unless your store cupboard has a mattress in it, we are probably better placed out here." Maura reminded Jane.

"You're right... And the store cupboard is pretty big, but it's going to be the lab!" Jane said enthusiastically.

Maura had yet to see Jane getting excited about her work since the Weis case but it was good to see some of the pride Maura knew Jane had felt about being part of BPD, returning to her little by little as she tried to make her own business work.

Maura's phone buzzed in the bag she had dropped by the door and she eyed it suspiciously before untangling herself from Jane in order to retrieve it. Following a brief exchange she turned back to Jane looking much like a sullen child who's favourite toy has just been confiscated.

"A body?" Jane asked, pulling up her jeans as she stood and stretched.

"At the foot of the Linton Building, an apparent suicide." Maura mentioned as she fussed with her blouse and retrieved her jacket, relieved that she always had spare clothes in her car, though not usually in case of this eventuality.

"A jumper?" Jane asked curiously.

"That was what the officers at the scene inferred, I shall know more when I get there." Maura replied, slipping her heels on.

"Half the companies in that building are owned by the Carlton family." Jane offered. "I'm coming with you."

When Maura would have protested, Jane stopped her with a kiss. "You won't even know I'm there." She assured.

Maura looked unconvinced but Jane's hand moving to take hers and sliding their fingers together, momentarily made her forget anything else and she followed Jane back through the building.

Xxxx

_**A/N- sorry this took longer than expected, crazy week! Should be easier to update from here on. Thank you for reading xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Everything and Nothing 6

_**A/N: Hey all, quick update to get back to the plot. Thanks for reading and reviews xx**_

Jane had watched Maura quietly as they made the brief journey to the scene, sometimes she still couldn't believe that this beautiful specimen wanted to be with her and as Jane looked at her now, she was easily able to picture herself happy, settled, committed, with a life and a future. It was equal parts wonderful and terrifying.

As they reached the scene Jane hung back and slipped into the small crowd that had gathered, the undeniable human curiosity for the gruesome winning the battle against propriety in these people. Maura slipped beneath the police tape, her bag in her hand, snapping on her gloves and striding purposefully toward the body. Maura was all business, she glanced at the explosion of human body pieces scattered on the ground and didn't even blink. The few times that Jane had seen her at a scene like this had each fascinated and excited her, Maura was never more attractive than when she was working. Every man in her vicinity stopped to watch her, some in awe and others appalled, she was brilliant, confident and poised.

Detective Frost was already at the scene but had his back turned on it, speaking to a few of the people in the crowd before he spotted Jane and made his way over to her.

"Hey, you here again Rizzoli? You must be undercover by the looks of that Iron Maiden shirt." Frost teased gently.

"I'm decorating and it belongs to Frankie." She replied flatly. "This sure is messy huh? Must have been a long journey, he leap from the top? His insides hit the ground before he did." Jane remarked with a smirk as Frost tried to shake off the image.

Frost winced and almost turned to look at the scene, but stopped himself. "Yeah yeah Rizzoli."

Jane watched as Maura knelt by the head of the victim, it was badly damaged, looked to Jane like he had jumped head first, the best way to ensure a quick end.

"You know who he worked for?" Jane asked Frost as casually as she could.

Frost narrowed his eyes, he trusted Jane, maybe a little too much, he had to remind himself constantly that although she felt like one of the team, it wasn't official any more.

"15th floor, he was assistant CEO of Coff Co the coffee company."

"Hmmm too much Coffee make him a little jumpy?" Jane quipped.

"It looks pretty straight forward, a few people from the opposite building saw him up there, called it in just as he jumped. Apparently the last thing he did was send out a message on twitter. A goodbye and an apology, nothing specific." Frost went on.

"Jesus, so suicide note's are being tweeted now? What the hell. No one pick up a pen these day?" Jane tutted.

Frost smiled a little at Jane's comment. "Anyways, I am sure the Doc will rule this a suicide and we can all go back to whatever we were doing."

Jane couldn't help a grin as her eye's automatically found Maura and the thought of what they had been doing before they had been interrupted for this rushed back to her, leaving her skin to heat all over.

Frost followed her gaze and shook his head. "Which for some of us was obviously a lot more interesting than this."

Jane watched as Maura stepped away from the body slightly and engaged in a conversation with a woman Jane didn't recognise. A pretty young woman. Maura's face held a friendly smile and the pale, red head, placed a hand lightly on Maura's arm as she spoke.

"Who's Red?" Jane asked Frost sharply, nodding in the strangers direction.

Frost frowned and screwed up his eyes as he shot a glance in Maura's direction and quickly back again, taking a deep steadying breath before he spoke this time.

"That's Detective Allen, DVU. She's working the case of the girl in the park with us." Frost said.

Jane wasn't sure what she was most curious about, the developments in the case or the details of how well this woman knew Maura. Frost seemed to sense this as he noticed Jane's eyes still fixed to the Doctor.

"The Doc let her sit in on the autopsy and then I hear Allen took her for a tour around the Family Justice Center. I don't think she has worked many homicides, she seems keen." Frost shrugged, then smiled his amusement as he realised Jane was still staring at the two women.

Jane's lips were tight, but as Maura turned and caught Jane looking, she shook herself and looked back at Frost.

"So what's she doing here?" Jane asked, unable to resist the temptation of glancing back as the woman nodded in understanding at some knowledge Maura was delighting in sharing with her.

"We were passing, heard the call and it turns out that... the girl in the park...worked here too." Frost admitted quietly, not sure he should be sharing this with Jane.

Jane's eyes shot to his, suddenly giving him all her attention.

He raised his hand. "Along with half of Boston." He pointed out. "It's probably not related."

Frankie had been pushing back members of the crowd and telling them to move along, now he joined Jane and Frost.

"Whats up?" He asked as he reached them and saw the look on Jane's face.

"Your sister has sure got it bad." Frost told Frankie. "And I get the feeling she doesn't like Dr Isles talking to her new friend Detective Allen over there."

Frankie grinned widely. "Really?" He looked from Frost to Jane and back.

Jane scowled. "Don't be stupid." She grumbled.

Frankie looked at Frost and started to bop his head back and forth making a strange Oooowah Oooowah sound while bending his knees and sticking out his butt, still singing.

"Ooowah ooowah."

Frost suddenly sang out. "If you like it then you should a put a ring on it!"

"Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh,." Frankie continued to sway his butt as Frost repeated the line.

Jane stifled a chuckle before realizing the joke was at her own expense and then she quickly smacked a hand around the back of Frankie's head.

"Hey!" He complained rubbing at the spot. "Why didn't he get one?"

"I'm not family." Frost pointed out with a small smug smile and Jane smacked lightly at the back of his head in a similar fashion.

"Hey!" He complained loudly.

"The Doc can speak to whomever she pleases, what am I, her mother?" Jane shrugged.

Frost and Frankie exchanged a glance then cracked up laughing. "Whomever?!"

"You have seriously been spending way too much time together!" Frankie shook his head in amused disbelief.

Suddenly a lecture Jane had received on the correct grammatical use of _whom_ as an object pronoun came back to her and she realised that she must have taken something in without really meaning to, although she still wasn't sure exactly how that rule went. Jesus. What was next? Was she about to start quoting from journal articles and reliable research.

"When the two of you are finished..." Jane snapped. "There is a dead guy splattered all over the street, perhaps you should confirm there is nothing suspicious here? speak to his co-workers, go inform the family, that kind of thing. Get your comical asses back to work!"

Frankie only laughed harder but Frost straightened up, semi-seriously and nudged Frankie.

"You're right Jane, I will go and speak to Doctor Isles right now, If I can drag her away from Detective Allen, that is." He smiled that winning smile again and Frankie high fived him as he walked away.

Jane knew she deserved this teasing, she had been constantly playing down her relationship with Maura and those closest to her could obviously see straight through her.

As Frost moved toward Maura, she turned and met him just a few feet away. Jane heard her saying something about fatal impact related injuries, Frost nodded and listened patiently as Maura spelled out the obvious. Frost turned back to Frankie and called for him to join him inside to have a look at where the man had jumped from. Frankie hurried over to Frost and followed him through the large glass revolving doors.

Maura was now speaking with one of the crime scene techs, Detective Allen was close by and watching her every move. Jane was then aware of something going on in her periphery as a young woman shoved past a couple of bystanders to get to the police tape. As the woman ducked under the tape she screamed and called over and over.

"Paul, Paul, No! Please God no!"

Jane had also slipped beneath the tape now and put a hand firmly on her shoulder, to halt her progress. Jane felt the girl crumple and she wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her upright, the young woman sobbed as she clawed at Jane's shoulders before sinking into her chest and weeping. Jane could hear the name mumbled again and again as the girl shook her head desperately.

The scene caught Maura's attention and she watched as Jane supported the body of a complete stranger, whispering words of comfort and holding her fast, placing her body between the woman and the horrifying sight of what was left of her loved one.

Maura made her way over to Jane and Detective Allen followed. Jane flashed them both a warning look as if she had instantly made her self this woman's protector.

"Is it...is..it really him, are you sure? Maybe it's a mistake. A sick joke?" The girl asked, clinging onto the last shred of hope and looking trustingly up into Jane's eye's.

Jane smiled kindly and shook her head. "Dr Isles?" She said clearly. "Do you have a name? Have you identified the young man here?"

Maura cleared her throat into the tense silence as the nearby onlookers had all transferred their attention to this scene.

"We...believe it to be a Paul Adler, 29 years old, working for the Coff Co company."

Maura said softly and she handed Jane the clear evidence bag that she had slipped the young mans employee identification card into.

Jane held the item in front of the girl and placed a hand on her arm again as her sobs began to wrack her delicate body once more. Jane rubbed soothing circles on the girls back.

"She need's to get out of here." Jane said to Maura.

Maura nodded silently and handed Jane her car keys. "Detective Frost will want to speak with her."

Jane nodded and shepherded the young woman away.

Detective Allen looked as if she was about to step in and say something but she cast Maura a questioning look.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That is Jane Rizzoli, she was a homicide detective with BPD until around a year ago." Maura supplied.

"Jane Rizzoli?" Allen asked. "You know her!?"

Maura smiled wryly as she glanced back at Jane. "Rather well actually."

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Everything and Nothing 7

_**A/N- Mostly plot again for this chapter, it got a little longer than expected. More soon x**_

The young woman who had turned up at the scene was called Jennifer. Jane had finally managed to decipher through sobs that she was the jumpers fiancee, she had already assumed as much. Jane had offered to call someone to come and be with Jennifer, but had been told that her family were not in Boston. A friend then? Jennifer had said she just couldn't speak to anyone at the moment, she didn't want to believe what had happened. That was a natural enough reaction.

When Frost had approached the somewhat calmer girl, who sat in the passenger seat of Maura's car with the door open and Jane sat on the ground at her feet, he had expressed his regret and condolences before asking Jennifer to accompany him back to BPD to tell him a little about her partner.

Jennifer had turned quickly to Jane and asked uncertainly if she would come with her.

"I don't work for BPD anymore..." Jane protested.

"But will you sit with me?" The girl asked hopefully. "I should have someone, right? You said I should have someone to sit with me."

Jane nodded. "I guess I could." She looked up at Frost, who nodded quietly. "Sure." She agreed as she got up from the floor and brushed herself off.

"Frost, could you tell Dr Isles I took her car back to headquarters? I'm sure she'd be happy to get a ride back with you and Detective Allen." Jane said as she circled the car.

Jane was unperturbed by Jennifer's sudden attachment to her, she had often been the person that others in crisis seemed to cling to. When she was starting out as a Detective she had believed it was down to the fact that she was a woman. Even men seem to naturally look to women for comfort in times of need. However as her career went on Jane realised that there was something more to it than simply her gender, she had a quality that made people trust her right away and more than that, they depended on her, it often led to her feeling personally responsible for helping people, for solving a case, for making things right.

Jane sat beside Jennifer in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the corridor of BPD waiting for Frost to return, she had found Jennifer a cup of coffee from a nearby vending machine rather than venture into the cafe and leave her for too long. Jennifer held the foam cup in both hands, hunched over and looking blankly down into it as if she had forgotten its purpose, she didn't attempt to raise it to her lips.

"He would never do this." Jennifer said into the cup. "Never."

Jane nodded slowly as she listened.

Xxxxx

"Can you think of any reason that Paul would want to end his life?" Frost asked, in his characteristically calm and gentle voice.

"No, no he wouldn't, he wasn't depressed. He never complained. He wouldn't do this." Jennifer looked at Jane as if expecting some back up.

"He wasn't unhappy at work at all? It's a pretty high profile job for a guy his age." Frost went on patiently.

"Yes and he loved it, he performed well under pressure, he thrived working toward crazy deadlines. He loved that job and he got it because he was more than capable." Jennifer said defensively. Jane got the feeling that she had defended her fiance in this matter before today.

"How long had the two of you been together?" Detective Allen asked now.

Jennifer frowned at the cracks in her voice as she answered. "Coming up for 7 years."

Allen nodded as if that told her something. "That's a long time. What do you think he was saying in his final message?"

Jennifer brushed a rebel tear that had somehow managed to slip through her tight restrains.

"You saw it, he said he was sorry and that he wished he could find another way." Jennifer said, closing her eyes as if seeing the words, burned within her mind.

"And you have no idea what he was referring too? Another way for what?" Allen continued.

"It doesn't have some kind of hidden meaning...another way, other than this...than throwing himself from a ..." Jennifer put a hand to her head to obscure the view of the Detectives sat facing her at the table.

Jane put a hand on her shoulder and flashed Allen a look that urged caution.

"It's alright." Jane whispered. "Just try and tell us a little more about what Paul was like. You knew him best."

Jennifer almost managed a smile for Jane and she nodded before continuing, speaking more to Jane than to either of the Detectives.

"He was driven and hardworking... But when he was with me...with our friends, he was fun, he loved life, he loved sports, he was competitive but he was a good sport, he worked out a lot, looked after himself...and me." Jennifer whispered the last.

As Jane thought the interview was winding up, without having got anyone any more answers. Detective Allen suddenly leaned in over the table and looked Jennifer in the eye.

"Did you ever hear of a young woman named Sophie Whitmore?"

Jennifer seemed confused. "No...no I don't think I...ever heard the name. What does that have to do...? Who is she?"

Detective Allen sat back a little. "You're sure? Never heard Paul mention her in passing?"

Jennifer looked around to Jane, her eyes searching Jane's blank face for an explanation.

"Why is she asking me this? Who is she talking about?" She asked, beginning to visibly panic.

"That's alright Miss Morgan, Detective Allen is just asking a routine question about another case we are looking into, to rule out any links between the incidents." Frost assured. "It's nothing to worry about."

Jennifer did not look wholly convinced by Frost's words and Jane didn't blame her.

Jane tried to look reassuring for Jennifer but she didn't know why Allen had brought up the Whitmore case. Frost had said she had worked in the same building, but they must have found something more linking the two. Jane wondered who Sophie Whitmore worked for and if she really had known Paul Adler. From the very little she had gotten out of Maura at breakfast this morning, the team had already identified a prime suspect for the Whitmore case and it was merely a case of gathering the evidence.

Jane's eyes flicked over the one way glass that covered the wall facing her and suddenly had an unmistakable feeling in her gut. Someone was watching her, watching them and she knew without thinking about it that it was Maura Isles. Jane stared at the dark glass for a moment, imagining that she could see beyond it to the smartly dressed Doctor, standing arms folded, brow creased lightly as she concentrated on every aspect of the scene before her.

Jane smiled lazily and winked at the space in the glass where she would expect Maura's face to be. Frost was thanking Jennifer for having come in to speak with them at such a difficult time and Allen seemed to be watching Jane curiously.

Jane stood and Jennifer followed, as the Detectives left the room ahead of them, Jennifer hung back a little and touched a hand to Jane's elbow.

"What ...what do I do now...what am I supposed to do?" Jennifer asked.

"There is a cafe downstairs, I could wait with you if you want to call a friend or your folks? You should have someone around to support you." When Jennifer looked unsure, Jane continued. "Or I could take you home? Or to a friends place?"

"That's it? Shouldn't there be more to do? Shouldn't I have to do something more?" Jennifer asked.

"Right now you only have to look after yourself and let the police take care of things, they will let you know if they need you for anything more." Jane said kindly.

Jennifer nodded wordlessly.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom, clean up and we'll head downstairs, get you a real coffee." Jane offered.

Jennifer nodded again, a small grateful smile passed over her face briefly as Jane pointed out the bathrooms.

"I'll be right here." Jane promised.

The moment Jennifer passed through the door, Jane turned and pushed her way through the door, into the room that contained Maura and now Frost and Detective Allen, who had just joined the M.E.

"What the hell is going on Frost?" Jane interrupted.

Detective Allen was the only person in the room who seemed surprised by Jane's sudden appearance.

"Jane." Frost warned, somewhat soothingly.

"Why are you asking this kid about the Whitmore girl? What have you found?" Jane demanded.

"Jane, you can't do this." Frost told her mildly.

Maura looked supremely uncomfortable and avoided Jane's gaze completely.

"This girl has attached herself to me, what the hell am I supposed to tell her when she asks who you were talking about?" Jane shot.

"You tell her nothing, you don't know anything." Frost shrugged.

"And what about Sophie Whitmore? I thought you knew who killed her?" Jane asked.

"Who told you about that case?" Detective Allen spoke up now.

"Nobody." Jane said quickly. "I was at the scene and I know who you are, what you do. You think it was someone known to her that killed her. If DVU are on the case it was probably a partner, family member, someone known to you guys? Maybe a history of violence or abuse. So what has that got to do with Paul Adler?"

Maura's phone bleeped as Jane spoke and she quickly pulled it from her purse and looked at the screen as if it might save her.

"It's Susie." Maura announced. "She has some of the results on the Whitmore case. At least one of the hairs on her body matched the records we have on the...suspect that...we flagged up earlier." Maura said carefully, looking everywhere but at Jane.

Frost shook his head hopelessly. "So he was at the scene? Maybe the new information is just a coincidence? We need to find him and bring him in."

"We don't have anything to tie him absolutely to the scene yet." Reminded Maura. "But it is likely he had contact with the body at some point either in the hours leading up to or immediately after her death." Maura corrected.

"Fine." Jane said bitterly. "I have to get back out to that girl, but as soon as you can, you guys better start talking to me, and you better figure out both these messes before I'm forced to do it myself." She glared at each of them in turn.

Jane swept out of the small room to wait in the hall for the return of the grieving young woman she hadn't even clapped eyes on until a couple of hours ago, but with whom she now fell a strong protective tie.

"She wouldn't would she?" Allen asked Frost, who raised his brow at Maura and forced a smile.

"So are we back to thinking that the stalker..." Frost began.

"George Harris." Allen supplied. "Who just happens to have disappeared, how about that for a coincidence?"

"Then we still think he did this? or is there something in the connection between Sophie Whitmore's murder and Paul Adler's suicide?" Frost asked.

At the scene Allen had told Maura that Sophie had indeed worked in the building but when Frost had revealed that she had actually worked on the same floor, for the same company, the case had taken on a different look.

"Do you think they were having an affair?" Allen wondered. "He was with the girlfriend a long time...but no wedding...maybe he was bored, looking elsewhere."

"That is complete conjecture." Maura said quickly. "The fact that they had not married does not mean that there were any problems within the relationship.A recent study, in the _Journal of Marriage and Family_ revealed that married couples experience few advantages for psychological well-being, health, or social ties compared to unmarried couples who live together. For some people marriage is not the ultimate goal, co-habitation can be every bit as fulfilling."

"Dr Isles doesn't like it when we guess." Frost told Allen, in explanation for the Doctors outburst.

Allen nodded apologetically. "So if we want to find out if they knew each other we are going to have to ask around..."

"I have Adler's computer and his phone, I'm going to go check out his messages, email, see if I can find a trace of any communication to Sophie Whitmore. You should go and speak to her house mate again, see what she can recall now she has had a little time to get over the shock. Take the Doc, two heads and all that. We need anything that can help us find Harris. We have to follow both lines of inquiry until we know more." Frost told the women.

Xxxx

"She met him through "Missed Connections". You know it? The lonely hearts column for commuters. People leave messages about people they have seen on the way to work. It's really popular now, we always read them."Kelly remembered. "I mean we thought it was pretty wild to be meeting someone through a newspaper, but some of our friends had done it, and who hasn't tried some sort of internet dating these days?"

"40 million of the 54 million single people in the U.S are believed to have tried online dating." Maura assured.

"Exactly." Kelly nodded once at Maura."She wasn't dumb about it, he placed a message in the column that said he had seen her on his way into work, they took the same bus, she knew right away who he was, she had noticed him already, he seemed shy. We both thought the message was...romantic! Like Desperately Seeking Susan." Kelly shook her head, the whole thing seemed ludicrous now.

Maura was uncertain about what she suspected was a pop culture reference and was about to ask who Susan was but it didn't feel like the time to raise it, perhaps she could ask Detective Allen about it later.

"So she went out with him a few times?" Allen asked interestedly.

"Twice." Kelly said. "The first date wasn't great, he was nervous and quiet, she decided to give him one more chance, but it was awkward, he was awkward. That night she kissed him, to see if maybe there was something there but...nothing. Sophie sent him a message the next morning to say she didn't think they should see each other again."

"And that's when he started to harrass her?" Allen asked.

"Not right away." Kelly shook her head. "First he would just watch her, on the way to work, he would sit facing her and just stare at her the whole way. It freaked her out so much she started going into work early to avoid him on the journey. It didn't take him long to work out what she was doing and then there he was on the earlier bus. He never said a word to her then, I think that made it worse."

"I can understand that." Maura said. "Often the anticipation of an event is much more stressful than the actual reality."

"And she felt like she couldn't get help. I mean...Hi someone keeps getting on the same bus as I do and looking at me? The police were never going to do anything about that."

"So what led her to go to the police, Kelly?" Maura asked politely.

"Her nerves were shot, so she arranged for a friend from work to give her a ride in every morning. Then he showed up outside here one night, looking up at her window. Sophie was terrified. I went out and told him to get the hell away and then we called the police."

"That's when Sophie began working with her advocate." Detective Allen filled in.

"Yeah, for what it was worth." Kelly said, the distinct sound of bitterness entering her voice. "They sent him a letter asking him to leave her alone but that only seemed to make him worse, he started calling her, leaving messages, saying he wanted to explain and then getting angry when she didn't reply. Sophie took three weeks off work, she didn't leave the house, she didn't get dressed." Kelly sighed as she remembered.

"It took her a long time to get back on her feet, she had to work twice as hard to get back on track at work, to prove herself, but she was doing really great." Kelly smiled proudly.

"So when did his contact end?" Allen questioned.

"Around four months ago I guess, but Sophie always said that she thought he was still watching her. I thought that was just her fear talking, but she was right."

"How can you be so certain?" Maura asked.

"The day she died was the first time she had taken Snoopy out for a walk, without me, since all of this began. He waited for his chance and he took it!" Kelly's voice shook with anger.

"You should have done more to protect her..." Kelly said, her hand balling into a tight fist and gritting her teeth.

Detective Allen cast her eyes down to the table where her hands sat in front of her, folded into each other and she nodded.

"We should." Allen agreed, much to Maura's surprise. The Doctor had expected some defensiveness at the accusation. "I am so sorry that we didn't."

The anger seemed to seep out of Kelly and she nodded her acceptance of Allen's apology.

"I need to ask you one or two more questions Kelly. Have you ever heard Sophie mention Paul Adler?"

Kelly looked confused at the question. "Adler?" She asked. "Wasn't he the young guy at Coff Co, one of the bosses?"

"So she did mention him." Allen stated.

"Yeah, I think she said he was hot but that he was an ass kisser...Sorry." Kelly nodded at Maura to apologize for her language, obviously assuming that Maura would be adverse to it.

"I mean, she didn't know him, she might have spoken two words to him in the whole time she worked there. Sophie would go to her supervisor day to day, or if she had a problem. The management don't much mix with the lower orders at a place like that." Kelly explained.

Allen nodded her understanding. "And did Sophie seem happy at work? Nothing was bothering her? Nothing that she might need to discuss with management?"

"Nothing that she had mentioned to me, but..." Kelly answered with a tight shrug. "I haven't been around much lately...I just started seeming someone...I... You know how it is in the beginning...I have been staying over a lot." Kelly stopped and swallowed down her guilt.

Maura reached a hand across the table and surprised herself by placing the hand over Kelly's own. It wasn't like her to offer comfort like this, but when Kelly smiled tearily at Maura and held on to the hand she had offered, Maura knew she had read the situation well and her heart warmed at the unique feeling.

Xxxxxx

_**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing. xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Everything and Nothing.8

Jane was leaning on the kitchen counter watching Maura make coffee and thinking, when her Mother let herself into Maura's house, with what she supposed was Angela's idea of a small knock, announcing her arrival.

"Hey honey!" Angela called as she joined them and Jane realised the endearment was not meant for her, as she watched her mother place an affectionate but unobtrusiveness hand to Maura's arm, receiving a grateful look from the Doctor. Jane mused that the women in her life seemed to have already happily negotiated their relationship and felt a touch of inexplicable annoyance.

"Oh, hey Janie." Angela said, giving her a little wave from her place at Maura's side. "How are my girls today?"

Jane looked at her Ma blankly. Since when were she and Maura "her girls"?. Jane huffed a non comital reply.

Angela reached to take her own mug out of Maura's cupboard and set it on the counter, reaching for a particular packet from the many varieties of herbal tea's that Maura had in a box by the kettle.

Jane had warned Maura that her Mother would invade their lives and it appeared she had managed it in record time.

"Did you ask her yet?" Angela spoke to Maura, who shook her head quietly.

"Jane, you wanna do Sunday dinner here this week? Frankie is coming, I'm making all your favorites, it'll be like old times." Angela declared, taking the bull by the horns.

Jane frowned further. "I don't know Ma, It's too early to make plans."

Maura was silent and Angela raised an eyebrow at her daughter, a hand finding it's way to her hip as she squared up to her. "Really? You think you'll get a better offer?" Angela scoffed.

"I just might have to work is all." Jane mumbled with a defensive half shrug.

"I thought you were your own boss now? You can't take a couple of hours off to have a family dinner?" Angela accused loudly.

Jane was about to point out that Maura was not family but she stopped herself as she pictured Maura's reaction to that. "I'll see what I can do."

xxxxx

"I hate not knowing what the hell is going on with this thing." Jane moaned suddenly.

Maura looked sympathetic, knowing instantly that Jane was referring to the case. "I know it must be difficult."

"But?" Jane snapped at the worried frown that had appeared on Maura's face.

"You have to tread carefully. I know that you wouldn't wish Detective Frost to be put into a difficult position or face any unpleasant consequences as a result of his friendship with you."

"I don't want him to have Cavanaugh on his back." Jane agreed, she knew she had behaved unreasonably, storming into BPD and demanding answers. If someone had done such a thing on a case she was working, she would have kicked them out on their ass.

"I don't want to make things difficult for you either, you seemed uncomfortable with me being there today." Jane admitted, trying not to sound wounded.

"I like to keep personal and professional aspects of my life completely separate. You know that." Maura admitted honestly.

With Jane, nothing was separate. Jane _was_ her work and her work was always personal.

"I know." Jane said softly at Maura's ear, dropping a soft apologetic kiss behind it. "I'm sorry."

Maura was quiet, she busied herself with the bowl of salad she was preparing and shot a smile over her shoulder at Jane.

"It looked like you hit it off with Red." Jane stated, leaning back onto the counter and giving Maura a little space.

"Red?" Maura puzzled. "Oh, you mean Detective Allen? Yes, she seems fascinated by my work. She asks a lot of very interesting questions."

"I'll bet." Jane scoffed. "I think maybe she is a little fascinated by you." Jane said placing possessive hands on Maura's waist and turning the Doctor around to face her.

"I don't think so." Maura said simply and Jane knew that she was being honest. There was no averting her eyes, no blush, no hives. Maura couldn't lie even if she had wanted to and yet Jane would always search for it.

"Maybe you didn't notice it, but she likes you." Jane assured, wrapping her arms more securely around Maura, even voicing this thought caused her to draw Maura nearer.

"I think she finds me and my work interesting." Maura agreed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You think she's hot?" Jane teased.

Maura thought about the question seriously. "She has an attractive face and very striking hair. Do you know that a number of studies found that red heads have a different level of sensitivity to pain from non red heads?"

Jane scrunched up her face. "Was that a yes?"

Maura shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, mirroring Jane's position and pushing one hand flat against the skin of Jane's lower back. "She's not my type."

"Really?" Jane rolled the word off her tongue. "Cos I thought badass Detective women were exactly your type."

"And what if I decided I did want to go on a date with Detective Allen, or someone else?" Maura asked reasonably.

Jane's frown deepened but she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Like who?" She mumbled.

"Anyone. You have to tell me what you want Jane" Maura told her, finally exasperated by her attitude.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Jane snapped, dropping her hands from Maura.

"It means, that you cannot expect to keep our relationship casual and yet have a say in who I do or do not see, haven't we had this conversation once before?"

Maura was of course referring to Jane's jealousy over Grayson Donald, the internet guru who had made it abundantly clear he had designs on Maura, much to Jane's annoyance. Maura thought they had come so far in their relationship since then, but here they were back to same argument.

"So you like her then?" Jane accused.

Maura shook her head as she spoke. "This is not about Detective Allen, or anyone else."

Jane took the lack of denial as absolute confirmation and her sudden insecurity caused her anger to flare.

"What the hell is it about then Doc?" Jane bit.

"If you ask me not to see anyone other than you...if you agree that you and I are only seeing one another..." Maura began calmly.

Jane looked at Maura and could see the lines of her face, the worry, the hesitation. Jane softened.

"I told you, I want you Maur, nobody else. I just have to work out some other things first...I have to take that family down..."

"Jane, you could be chasing the Carlton family for years, the truth is you may never manage to destroy them...you may never find out the truth about that night." Maura's eyes were pleading.

"You're right." Jane admitted, her jaw stiff. "I can't expect you to wait around for me..." She ran a feather light touch over a lock of Maura's hair before pushing it behind her ear.

"Jane." Maura could see it happen right in front of her, the wall going up. Maura had known that one false move could tip them over the edge, she knew now that it had been part of what made it so exciting to be with Jane in the beginning. That sense that she could lose her at any moment made everything more intense, now it was just unthinkable.

Maura squeezed her lover fiercely, wishing she hadn't pushed this now, at the same time as she admitted that she had needed to.

"I should go, I have a lot to do at the new place, you saw how I left it..." Jane rambled, backing away.

"Jane." Maura almost begged, she knew that this was Jane making her escape.

"I'll call you later." Jane called, the front door already in her hand.

Xxxx

Jane had found herself back at the nightclub she had been frequenting over the last few weeks for a client. A worried father who had freaked out the moment his girl next door daughter had come home wearing thick black eyeliner with her crowd of new, heavily pierced and tattooed friends.

Of course Jane had found out pretty quickly that the group were a harmless lot, they liked to hang out here, dance, have a few drinks and head back to one or another of their houses for pizza and sleep overs. Jane hadn't any reason to suspect any drug use or any dangerous people praying on the youngsters. The guys seemed to look after one another quite well, they always left together and if any of them had a few too many and started to get out of hand, the others would take them home before too much drama could occur. All in all, despite the gothic fashion and the sudden refusal to play nice with her family, it seemed Jane's client had nothing to worry about. His pride and joy had her head screwed on and had chosen her new friends well. Jane was able to put his mind at ease and calm his fears of sacrificing goats to drink their blood and all the other things he had been imagining.

In the course of her investigation Jane had actually found she quite enjoyed the club they called "The Chamber" and tonight it fit her purpose exactly. Tonight she wanted to be where no one knew her, a place like this, that was full of dark corners, in fact with the black painted walls it was pretty much one big dark corner of Boston. Jane felt that here she could slip back into the role she had been playing for the last few weeks and leave Jane Rizzoli and even Maura, behind for just a few hours.

The club was three story's high and the higher you got the harder both the mood and the music got. The busy ground floor rooms played mainly 80's punk and some more modern indie and alternative music but nothing too offensive. The bar at the top that Jane currently sat at was filled with too loud, heavy metal and this seemed to be where you could always find the few loners that came here. One guy by the back wall, whom Jane recognised as a regular, sat alone nodding his head to the music rhythmically, his impressive ZZ Top style beard swinging back and forth slightly as he moved.

It was early and the third floor was almost empty, Jane knew that by the end of the night plenty of people would work their way up here for some real headbanging but early on in the evening the D.J played whatever he liked. He had just gone from Slipknot to Black Sabbath and Jane decided she liked it.

Jane asked for another Whiskey and was quickly served. She hadn't been drinking much over the last two months and her tolerance had certainly fallen drastically, her fourth drink of the night left her feeling sluggish and a little morose. As Jane leaned into the bar listening to Ozzy singing "Killing yourself to live" she suddenly noticed another woman had approached her.

"Hey, I'm Samantha." The girl introduced herself boldly.

Jane glanced her way and back to the bar. "Hi."

"You wanna buy me a drink?" Samantha asked hopefully.

Jane finished her own drink, in no hurry and silently signaled the bar tender, holding up two of her fingers and receiving two more drinks. Jane pushed one of the glasses along the bar to Samantha but didn't look at the girl again.

Samantha pulled over a bar stool and sat herself next to where Jane stood.

"Thanks...?" She said as she downed the drink.

"Jane." Jane supplied.

"Thanks Jane." Samantha smiled. "I've seen you in here before."

"Yeah?" Jane asked with little interest.

Samantha nodded. "I noticed you."

Jane looked into her glass and began to swirl the liquid around inside.

"I guess you are not the chatty type?" Samantha sighed as her smile finally fell.

"I'm sorry." Jane offered. "I came here to be alone tonight."

Samantha shrugged and span around on the stool. "That's okay." She shrugged. "Thanks anyway, for the drink."

"Sure." Jane replied as she finished her own drink.

What the hell was she doing here feeling sorry for herself? She took out some money and left it on the bar as she turned to leave. She couldn't run away any longer.

Xxxx

Jane knocked heavily at the grubby looking door and pushed past the unfamiliar girl who opened it.

"Jewel?" Jane called as she made her way into the apartment. The fresh air had seemed to make the effects of the alcohol she had consumed tonight suddenly much stronger and Jane swayed a little as she stepped inside. She had decided she couldn't turn up drunk at Maura's tonight and that she didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Sugar! Lookie what the cat dragged in!" Jewel motioned for Jane to come in.

Jane crossed directly to the bar and began to fix herself a drink, she tossed a glance Jewels way and could see that she was already holding a full glass.

"Help yourself!" Jewel mumbled as she draped herself across a slightly worn looking chaise longue.

Jane seated herself in her usual armchair and chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jewel questioned with a sigh.

Jane scowled and tipped back her drink. "What do you mean?"

"Just that we haven't seen much of you around here lately Sugar. See a lot more of your Doctor girl these days." Jewel said tracing a thoughtful finger around the rim of her glass.

"She's been here?" Jane asked doubtfully.

"Every two weeks, she stops by to see the girls, checks them, gives advice, it's turned into a regular little drop in. Last week she had Big Betty doing some kind of Pilates in the back bedroom between clients." Jewel chuckled at the memory and shook her head in disbelief.

"She didn't say." Jane commented glumly.

"My guess is, you are not why she comes here and she doesn't want you thinking

that you are." Jewel declared.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why the hell are women so damn complicated?" She moaned.

Jewel cocked a questioning brow. "You tell me Sugar. Why are you trying to mess up your own happiness hmmm? How many of the girls I get through here do you think wouldn't like to rip off their own arm just to beat you with it, for not taking that chance with someone like the Doc?"

"Why do you assume it's me messing up?" Jane huffed shirtily.

Jewel just tutted as if the mere suggestion that Maura could be at fault was absurd.

"You can stay here tonight Sugar, but if you don't go and see that sweet child tomorrow and put things right, you better not be bringing your sorry self back around here to me." Jewel warned, pointing a brightly painted and heavily ringed finger at Jane.

A voice hollered from the hallway. "Miss Jewel!"

Jane craned her neck to see who was coming in and saw a middle aged black guy looking like he was wearing all the clothes he owned. He was flashing a toothy grin Jewels way and held two garbage bags in his outstretched arms.

"There she is! The gem herself!" He gushed. "Don't you get up for old Rondo Miss Jewel, I just came to bring the girls some of these leftovers. Got me a friend over at the Grub Hut, when her boss is out she sends some fine dining my way."

"Take it on into the kitchen honey, at least one of those girls will be in there, they eat like growing boys, I can tell you that for nothing." Jewel waved Rondo back into the kitchen but he stopped dead as he spied Jane in her chair.

"Well hey there." Rondo said suddenly. "I didn't know Miss Jewel had a new girl. I need me a taste of this Vanilla bitch right here!" He crooned.

Jane glared at him. "Didn't I arrest you one time?"

Rondo put up his hands in surrender. "Ooh you a cop? My bad. The 5.0 looking fine!"

Jewel swatted at Rondo's arm. "You gonna get yourself in trouble Rondo."

Jane continued to glare. "Listen to the lady." She advised him.

"Actually, it's good that the two of you have met." Jewel decided.

"It is?" Jane seriously doubted it.

"Yes Sugar. Rondo here is my very best eyes and ears on the street. These day's I am just not getting out as much as I used to, but if there is anything you ever need to know, you can count on this man." Jewel said, placing a hand on Rondo's shoulder as he stood to attention under the praise and grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jane dismissed and then as the pair made to leave she had a sudden change of heart. "Actually Rondo, I may have a job for you. Can you meet me outside BPD headquarters in the morning?"

Xxxxx

_A/N - Have a good weekend all. Thanks for reading _xx


	9. Chapter 9

Everything and Nothing 9.

_**A/N- I apologize for the delay folks, I had a really great weekend. ;-) **_

"So you understand what I need you to do?" Jane checked again.

Rondo affected a confused look and shook his head uncertainly whilst rubbing at his stubble filled chin.

Jane pulled out another twenty, a resigned look on her face as Rondo's puzzlement vanished instantly and was replaced with that beaming smile.

"I know it Vanilla. You want me to be a spy, but you want me to help out the cops too, like a double agent." Rondo summarized.

"I just want you to help out the Detective I introduce you too and then keep me informed of anything they tell you about the case. We are not exactly synchronizing watches here Rondo." Jane quipped.

Rondo looked a little disappointed at Jane's downplaying of his part in this mission.

"I got it, I got it." He said quickly.

Jane looked once again around the corner that she and Rondo lingered on and this time she spotted the person she had been waiting for. Jane signaled to Rondo and stuck two fingers in her mouth to send out a loud whistle. A few people turned to look in their direction and one of them was Detective Allen.

Jane hurried toward the woman, with Rondo slightly behind her.

"Hey Red." Jane said, with a friendly smile that was only small part grimace.

Allen looked perplexed, she looked over her shoulder to see if maybe Jane was greeting someone else.

"Detective Rizzoli." Allen said, holding her leather satchel in front of her with both hands.

Jane shook her head. "Just plain old Rizzoli now." She reminded, struggling to maintain the already withering smile.

Detective Allen nodded uncomfortably and then looked questioningly at Jane and her grinning companion.

"Can I get a couple of minutes of your time Detective?" Jane asked, looking around quickly to make sure nobody else that she recognised was around.

Allen shrugged. "I guess."

Jane pulled Rondo back around the corner they had just come from, with Allen following.

"So." Jane said. "I hear you're still looking for the main suspect in the Whitemore case and I thought maybe I could help you out." Jane explained, slapping a hand on Rondo's shoulder.

Detective Allen looked dubious, all deep frown lines and raised brows.

"He might not look much." Jane admitted. "But this guy is a reliable CI. I trust him. And he can cover the whole of Boston in a few hours."

"What do you mean? How exactly?" Allen asked after a moment of silently looking Rondo over.

"It's like the Twilight Bark." Jane stated quickly. Now Rondo looked almost as puzzled as Allen. "You know...101 Dalmatians, the movie, with the dogs, you saw it right?"

Rondo and Allen nodded in unison.

"When the dogs are looking for the stolen puppies they use the "Twilight Bark." to get the message out all over London and the pups are found."

"Soooooo? He's the dog?" Allen asked.

Rondo nodded. "I am the Dogg!" he sang.

Jane shot him a warning look and he quietened. "He can help you find the guy. It's up to you. I just thought I would vouch for Rondo, offer you my contact. Make things easier for you. I was there when that girl was found. I don't want this man out there any longer than he has to be."

"And you are bringing this to me because...?"

"Look, I know we didn't exactly hit it off." Jane admitted. "Maybe I shouldn't have ...interfered in the investigation, but I just seem to have been dragged in here and I suppose...I am trying to make up for it."

Allen looked unconvinced. "You didn't want to take this to Frost?"

"I don't want to get even more involved and I don't want Frost or Mau...Dr Isles, feeling like they have to keep me in the loop. I don't want my friends to be put in an awkward position...you can understand that?"

Allen looked decidedly suspicious but like she may at least be considering some of what Jane was saying.

"I'll speak with him, see if I think he can really be of any use, but you will have to promise that this is the end of your involvement in this case." Allen said firmly.

"Absolutely. Whatever you think is best." Jane agreed quickly, nodding her assurance.

Allen turned back toward headquarters and crooked a finger at Rondo indicating for him to follow.

"Goodbye Rizzoli." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jane mumbled "Bitch." to herself and was about to leave when she caught sight of Maura Isles making her way up the steps to the BPD building.

Maura was dressed in a lemon coloured skirt suit, with a black blouse beneath it and black seams and touches on the suit, the shoes had obviously been made for the suit and as usual she looked as if she had just stepped out of a magazine, perfect make up and shampoo commercial hair, Jane would swear she could smell it from here.

Jane felt her heart betray her as she was struck by the Doctors appearance, she knew that she was supposed to be leaving but she stood motionless and stared. Maura met Detective Allen at the doorway and the Detective smiled and held the door open for her colleague and was gifted with one of Maura's own heart-stopping smiles. Jane almost called out in order to shift Maura's attention from the Detective to herself but she suddenly realised that she wasn't meant to be here and she turned to slink away.

Xxxx

"So how is it going with the phones Detective Frost?" Allen asked as she returned from showing Rondo into an interview room.

"I am making some headway." He offered, sounding somewhat unsatisfied. "I got in to Sophie's phone right away, she obviously wasn't very security conscious, but then I don't think she used the phone for much other than making calls so it doesn't give us a great deal of information."

"That makes sense." Allen nodded. "She had to change her number so many times and then she started to just leave the cell at home a lot so that she couldn't be bothered. Her house mate said she used the computers at work more, to email through the day. What about Adler?"

"He is a little more interesting, he used his phone for everything, business and personal, email, twitter, skype, text messages. There is a lot to go through but I am finding some strange gaps already where it looks like information may have been removed"

"By him or someone else?" Allen posed.

"Difficult to tell." Frost admitted. "I'm working on it."

Allen stood for a moment watching Frost's fingers moving across the keyboard, she wondered if she should mention the meeting she had just had with Jane. Allen had already gathered that both Frost and Maura were friends of Jane and the woman had just confirmed it but Allen trusted them both as colleagues, so why did she feel like Jane was somehow testing her? Maybe she was being paranoid and Jane was really just trying to help.

Frost raised his head questioningly as he found the Detective still standing there.

"I have a CI in interview room one, just going to see if he has any information on Harris' whereabouts?" Allen told him as she backed away.

Frost nodded. "Okay."

Xxx

Jane had returned to her new business premises and lost herself in loud music and manual labor. She found the decorating and the setting up of this place to be very gratifying and it even managed to distract her from thoughts of the case and Maura for a few hours.

Jane only checked her phone a handful of times and when she found no message from Maura she knew that the Doc was playing this all the right way. Jane had clearly indicated that she needed some space and yet this time she wasn't sure that she really wanted it.

As it grew dark and with an hour before Jane was due to meet up with Rondo she took to the street and walked the old familiar path around the unforgiving streets where she had lost everything in a single moment. Down by the place she had first spotted Daniel that night, the night she had killed him, to the alley where he had abandoned his car and into the building she had pursued him to. Tonight Jane didn't go up to the roof, there was nothing to see that she hadn't seen a thousand times before and she could picture how it looked, how it felt up there, without another visit. Jane shivered and huddled into her coat as she moved on.

She headed back along the road down which Daniel had driven before she had stumbled into his path that night. All the way to the house that had been that of the friend Daniel had visited earlier in the evening. The "friend." who was pretty much just Daniels dealer, had given a statement to say that Daniel's judgment had not been impaired that night, that he had been completely happy and normal as he left the house.

That friend no longer lived in the house, it was empty at the moment, nobody lived there, although Jane had seen many different people going in and out of there late at night. The friend had somewhat gone up in the world since Daniel's death and the investigation around it. Jane had tracked him down to a condo on a much nicer side of town. Most of the people who had been involved in the case were untraceable now, transient young people who had quickly disappeared. The only thing that seemed not to have escaped that night was Jane herself, wandering these streets like a ghost trying to find some missing piece, a final clue that could explain the way her life had gone, something to exonerate her, something that could turn back time.

Xxxx

Jane finally made it to Jewel's place and could here Rondo's excited voice before she had even gotten past the young women at the door.

"Vanilla!" He called, as he turned to see her standing there. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Jane shot brashly.

"They got him!" Rondo threw his fist into his palm. "Bam! They took him down!"

"You found him?" Jane looked doubtful.

"Vanilla. You doubted Rondo? The minute they told me who they thought the guy was and then they showed me his picture, I knew it. This guy had been and moved himself into a little place on the wrong side of town, walking around all hood up and drawing attention to himself. Nobody care who you are down there but it don't mean they don't notice. I was there on account of a friend of mine who used to look out for my cousin..."

"Rondo. Just tell me. They got him?" Jane erupted impatiently.

"Sure did! That Cherry Lady you introduced me to, she nearly wet herself with excitement when I recognised the dude. By the way, I don't know why you all hating on her, she's alright." Rondo said.

"You were there when they took him in?" Jane asked quickly, trying to keep Rondo on track. She really hadn't believed he would be very helpful, she thought at best she could get a little information from him on the case.

"I was, he made to run at first, but in the end he came quietly, no where else to go." Rondo nodded. "He was shouting that he didn't do it, he wouldn't hurt her. All that stuff." Rondo rolled his eyes unsympathetically.

Jane sat herself down on the nearest seat, needing to mull things over. It seemed a little easy to her, was the guy an idiot? He obviously hadn't hidden himself very well, which maybe indicated that he hadn't planned to do what he did that day.

"So, you glad you got old Rondo on the case now, huh Vanilla?"

Jane looked up at the proud man, almost strutting in front of her.

"Sure." She told him. "You did great Rondo."

Yet Jane couldn't deny the feeling in her gut that told her that this wasn't over yet.

XXX

_**A/N- Thank you for reading, I will try not to get distracted by weddings and women before I post again. xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, real life seems to be very rudely interfering in my **_**me**_** time at the moment, so I apologise if any of this story suffers because of that. Hope you guys stick with me. Xx**

Everything and Nothing Ch 10

Detective Allen paced back and forth across the room, arms folded, glaring at the suspect with a nauseating sense of repulsion at the sniveling state he presented.

Frost sat at the table, seemingly indifferent. "So you admit that you were at the scene?" He clarified.

"I told you." He whined. "I was there...I shouldn't have been...but I just wanted to see that she was alright...she didn't know I was there...I didn't want to scare her again."

"So you were there...and she did see you right?" Allen demanded.

"No...no.. I don't think she saw me...not until...I couldn't get to her...It was so quick and I couldn't get to her." He dropped his face into his hands and wept.

Allen shook her head repeatedly, despising the man and this display.

"What? Are we supposed to feel sorry for you now?" Allen stepped to the table and lent over it to look this man in the eye's as he peeped out over his large cupped hands. "You terrorized this woman, you made her life a living hell and then when she tried to get her life back you murdered her."

Frost sat back and let Allen continue.

"You killed her because she didn't want you. Is that your idea of love?" Allen spat.

"I loved her." He said, rising up a little in defiance.

"You didn't even know her!" Allen said loudly, anger dripping through her every word.

As Maura watched from the opposite side of the glass it crossed her mind that the only other person she had seen so passionate when questioning someone was Jane Rizzoli and that if she were here now she would be asking all the right questions.

Maura knocked at the door and slipped quietly into the room, feeling three sets of eyes turning to her. As Allen was still standing, Maura approached her and avoided looking at the suspect.

"We have some new results." Maura spoke, trying to convey more of her meaning with her eyes.

Frost watched the man at the table as he listened in to the exchange between the two women just behind him. Both Detectives followed Maura out of the small room.

"So?" Allen asked, obviously anxious to get back to the questioning.

"The dog lead which was recovered at the scene has a section of chain that matches exactly the pattern on Sophie's neck." Maura explained.

"So we have the murder weapon? We figured he probably strangled her with her dog's lead." Allen concluded, failing to see why Maura had dragged them out of an interview for this news.

"It has been confirmed." Maura nodded, clutching a handful of lab results and statistical analysis, which she glanced at now.

"What else did you find Doc?" Frost asked more kindly.

"There were some traces of blood and skin tissue."Maura told them, trying to keep this as straight forward as possible for the edgy Detective.

"The victims?" Frost asked, hoping for more.

"Some belonging to the victim and some samples from another source."

"So we got him!" Allen said, clenching her fist and pulling it into her body. "His DNA on the murder weapon."

Frost looked pleased and stood up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders, suddenly as enthusiastic as Allen to get back into the interview room.

"No!" Maura said firmly. "The sample does not belong to the suspect."

"What? It has too. Are you sure?" Allen asked.

Maura looked appalled at the suggestion that she would dispense inaccurate information and she held up her papers in defense.

"I found blood and a sample of skin present on the murder weapon that does not belong to either the victim or to the man in that room." Maura said assuredly.

Allen frowned at Maura as if she herself was responsible for the evidence.

Frost's shoulders slumped as quickly as they had risen. "So someone else was at the scene. Someone else killed her?"

"An accomplice?" Allen said doubtfully. "Are you sure about the results Doctor Isles?"

Frost raised his brows high at his fellow Detective.

"I am not sharing an opinion with you Detective Allen, this is indisputable fact, multiple tests are performed and the science does not lie." Maura began.

Allen nodded impatiently. "Fine, but he has admitted to being there."

"Yes, the evidence places him at the scene." Maura agreed.

"So, he knows what happened, maybe someone helped him kill her, but he knows exactly what happened" Allen said as she slipped back into the room.

Xxx

"Jane?" A muffled voice asked.

Jane pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the clock that stood on the bedside table, in what she remembered suddenly was her own bedroom. 2:13 am. She must have just nodded off.

"Jane? I'm sorry to call you at this time...but you said you didn't sleep much...that you wouldn't mind..."

Jane took a moment to identify the caller from her words, the voice sounded unfamiliar. "Jennifer?"

"Were you sleeping? I can go..."

"No, no, I was just watching TV." Jane lied. "It's fine."

Jane's next question was about to be whether or not the woman on the other end of the line was alright, but she realised that she knew the answer to that. This woman would hardly be calling Jane if she was alright.

"What about you? Have you managed any sleep since yesterday?" Jane asked.

"No...I can't sleep here, all his things, I keep searching, looking for a reason. Paul's parents are coming into town tomorrow and I don't want them to see me like this. I thought a drink might help ..."

"It made you feel worse." Jane stated. "I'll come pick you up. You can crash here for a few hours or I can take you to a hotel, whatever ..."

"No, that wasn't what I meant, I just called to thank you...to hear someone else's voice and know I'm not crazy." Jennifer admitted in a shaky voice.

"It's not far, I'll come by and get you, I don't mind." Jane insisted. "I have to take out my dog anyway." Jane added, getting out of her bed and pulling on the jeans that lay in a crumpled heap by the bed.

As if she had understood the statement, Jo Friday sprang to attention, bounding off the foot of the bed and racing around the room at Jane's heels.

Xxx

The apartment that Jane had delivered Jennifer too yesterday, was not quite what Jane had been expecting. She had expected one of the more modern, brightly lit, glass walled, blocks of boxes, typical of Downtown Boston, they were popular with young people working in the busiest parts of the city. What she had found was a place, not that dissimilar to her own. Admittedly it was twice the size of Jane's apartment and incredibly neat and yet you did get a sense of the people who lived here.

Jennifer opened the door as soon as Jane began to knock, as if she had been waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hey." Jane greeted the woman before her. Jane would hardly have recognised her from the smartly dressed, well put together woman she had met only hours before. Jennifer was wearing what was clearly one of her late Fiance's baggy sweatshirts with a pair of simple black leggings beneath them. Her face was blotchy, her eyes red rimmed and her hair hung around her shoulders in disarray.

"Come in." Jennifer said quietly and more calmly than she felt, before she dissolved into tears.

Jane watched the younger woman hold a well used ball of tissue up to her face and she stepped into the apartment, opening her arms out for Jennifer to move into. It should have felt strange, Jane had only met this woman a day ago and yet the circumstances meant that an instant intimacy had been laid out. It wasn't all a selfless act on Jane's part, it fed that part of her ego that yearned to be needed, to be the hero of the hour. Jane had not yet let this woman down, Jennifer knew nothing and cared nothing for Jane's past, it worked well for each of them.

Jane let her cry, she didn't move them, she didn't once try and tell her that everything would be alright, she was silent, she let her be. Several minutes passed and Jane looked over Jennifer's head around the apartment. What had been immaculate yesterday now looked like it had been ransacked. There were photograph albums strewn across the floor and the neat rows of books had been swept off the shelves. It looked like the bins had been upturned in the kitchen, scraps of balled up paper had been unfurled and lain flat on the kitchen counter and three dusty looking boxes sat on the couch where a blanket and a half empty bottle of wine showed signs of Jennifer's recent occupation.

"You looking for something?" Jane asked eventually as she sized up the chaos.

Jennifer quickly glanced around the room as if seeing it's state for the first time. "Oh, I was, I suppose. I don't know what, something, a clue, you know? An explanation. Like did he owe someone money? Was he taking drugs? Did he have a whole other life that I knew nothing about?"

Jane nodded following Jennifer back to the couch. Jennifer began to stuff some of the contents that had spilled out over the couch back into the boxes. Jane spotted a school year book, a couple of golf trophies and an old drawing of a dog. The kind of sentimental recordings of a persons life that we all have in a closet someplace.

"Do you want me to help you move some of this stuff? You said his folks are coming by tomorrow." Jane reminded.

Jennifer frowned as if this was news to her. "Yes, I guess that would be good, I should straighten things up a little." Jennifer crossed quickly to the kitchen and righted the bin, picking up bits and pieces of garbage and plopping them back inside.

Jane lifted one of the boxes on the couch and headed for the bedroom with it. Jennifer paid her no attention. As Jane returned and lifted the second box, a pile of opened up mail slid from the couch to the floor and Jane set the box down to retrieve it. Letters were out of envelopes and Jane realised as she flicked through the pile that it was all from the same sender. This was hate mail, sent to Paul Adler from a group called "Fair Fight!"

There was letter after letter, featuring horrific pictures of suffering children from the third world, some starving, some living in dirt, pictures of fields full of very young looking children picking coffee cherries, photographs of large barns, home to tens of men, women and children, living on top of each other with nothing more than wooden pallets and the rags they stood up in. Jane flicked through the handful of letters, they seemed to become progressively more abusive and disorganized, instead of professional looking pamphlets they turned into handwritten threats scrawled boldly across the page.

"Jennifer. What is all this?" Jane asked.

"Huh, oh that's nothing, crackpots, conspiracy theorists. They got it in to their heads that the company was exploiting it's farmers or something." Jennifer dismissed. "It's ridiculous. Paul visited a lot of those farms, they specialized in Fair Trade Coffee."

"Some of these look quite threatening." Jane told her.

Jennifer frowned and moved over to Jane. "Paul never took them seriously." She shrugged. "He always said they were uninformed hippies with too much time on their hands."

"You don't think that maybe you should have mentioned these to the police? Could be a line of inquiry." Jane suggested.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, they're nothing, really." Jennifer held out a hand for Jane to return the letters and snatched them back almost possessively.

"They look like they were getting more and more angry, more personal. Did these people ever do anything other than send letters?" Jane asked.

"No, not that I know of. Paul would have told me...wouldn't he?" Jennifer seemed to suddenly loose all her conviction. "You don't think this has anything to do with...it couldn't have, it's all nonsense..."

"You're probably right." Jane assured. "But, I'd mention it to the police all the same. If you really believe that Paul wouldn't do this, any information could be useful in keeping the cops on the case."

Jennifer nodded as she collected up the rest of the papers and dropped them back into the remaining box. "Alright." She agreed.

"Let's get this place sorted and get you out of here." Jane said, carrying her own load back toward the bedroom.

Xxxxxx

"Jesus Christ, what time is it!?" Jane barked into the phone, one eye barely opened, the other tightly closed against the invasion of light.

A quiet pause on the other end of the line and the brief clearing of a throat, told Jane that the caller was not her Mother as she had fully expected and her suspicion was confirmed by the clear and steady tone that she heard next.

"It is exactly 9.11am Eastern Daylight Time." Maura replied confidently.

"Great, my own personal "Time of Day " service." Jane remarked with a sigh.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Course, why wouldn't I be? Apart from the fact that I am awake before lunch." Jane complained.

"I apologise for waking you, your Mother was worried that you hadn't returned her calls, she asked me to see if I could reach you." Maura explained.

"So, you're calling because my Ma asked you too?" Jane wasn't sure why her tone had come off so combative, she was well acquainted with Maura's difficulties in judging social situations and the fact that the medium of the phone made things much more challenging for the Doctor, without body language and facial cues Maura was at even more of a disadvantage than usual.

"I am calling at the present moment because she asked me to, in fact she made me promise too, however, I would likely have called you today anyway. You haven't been around...you haven't contacted me since we last spoke... I have been thinking about you Jane." Maura admitted quietly.

"I would have thought you'd be far too busy for that Doc, with the big case and all, I take it you guys haven't solved that one yet?" Jane threw in snidely.

"Jane." Maura sighed deeply. "I don't understand why we are fighting, we are on the same side."

"Are we? Is that how it feels to you Maura?" Jane asked more softly.

"Yes." Maura said quickly. "I know you feel excluded right now, however...I do think of us that way, as a team, on the same side, no matter what."

"You and me against the world, right Doc?" Jane teased lightly, more to deflect from the overwhelming movement in her chest at Maura's words.

"You and I." Maura corrected.

"You and I." Jane remembered to breathe.

"Can I tell your Mother that you will call her today? Or that you're alright at least?" Maura asked practically.

"Sure, I'll call her later." Jane caved.

"I should warn you that she is going to ask you again, about dinner on Sunday."

"I don't think I'll make it Maur, I'll let Ma know. I'm a little busier than I thought."

"Oh. Do you have a new case?" Maura asked with interest.

"Not exactly." Jane replied, glancing at the body on the sofa as she entered the kitchen, in search of coffee. "Some new information I have to check out."

"Alright." Maura said, biting back her many questions.

"I'll call you in a couple of days." Jane said into the phone, turning her back to the sleeping form just a few feet away. There was more to say, Jane knew it, but the words were heavy in her mouth.

"Goodbye Jane." Maura said finally.

"Goodbye Maura."

xxxxx

**A/N:Thoughts, feelings, reviews are very welcome xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Again, sorry for the delay, had to do some tweeking, not to be confused with twerking ;-)_

Everything and Nothing 11

"You alright? " Frost asked as the man before him swiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

George Harris looked curiously at Frost and nodded a little. A night in a cell had not served to make him anymore forthcoming with his account of what had happened to Sophie Whitemore.

Frost pushed a polystyrene cup of water toward the lumpy looking man. "Here."

Harris snatched at the cup and drained it quickly, each swallow clearly audible in the silent room.

"Thanks." Harris mumbled.

Allen had taken a break, she wasn't getting anywhere with this guy, her fury had made him defensive, he had closed up and she was only getting more frustrated. Now was Frost's chance. It wasn't easy playing the good cop, it was much easier to tell these guys exactly what you thought of them than it was to be understanding and empathetic. The only way it was bearable was with the knowledge that with every connection you made, trust you earnt, smile you shared, you were taking the bastard down.

"You must be getting tired." Frost commented.

"Yeah." Harris agreed. "She's relentless. " he shook his head.

"She wants to get someone for this. A young woman is dead. And you are the only way we can find out what happened to her." Frost said calmly, hoping to appeal to this guy's ego.

"I keep telling her, I didn't hurt Sophie, I wouldn't, I loved her. "

Frost raised his hand. "I get it, you thought she felt the same way about you and then she changed her mind? Dropped you?" Frost ventured.

"No, it wasn't like that, she wanted to be with me too, things were just complicated."

Frost waited for more.

"That friend she lived with, Kelly, she was poison. She was jealous, she couldn't get a man so she didn't want Sophie to be with anybody. " Harris said bitterly.

"Women do tend to stick together like that." Frost put in.

"Yeah, Sophie was a good friend, too good to that bitch. " Harris snarled. A sign that he was already opening up to Frost. Letting him see a little more of the real him.

"That bad?" Frost coaxed.

"She was always calling her, I asked Sophie out time and time again, it was always...Kelly needs me tonight, Kelly and I are going here, Kelly has a work thing she wants me to go to...she can't possibly go alone. She was too kind to say no to her. I could tell she wanted to. And then that was it, she ended it, out of nowhere. Someone had been pouring poison into her." Harris' bulky frame slumped, going from anger to self pity.

"That sounds tough, like she didn't really give you a chance." The image of Sophie's lifeless body flashed before Frosts eyes and he pushed it back.

"So you wanna tell me who was with you? You have to be pretty close to a person to do something like that together. You have to trust. A brother maybe? You have two right? We'll be talking to them next. We'll have to drag in everyone close to you, friends, neighbours, colleagues, hell, we'll speak to the guy who serves you coffee in the morning if it helps us track this guy down. We will swab each and every one. So you're not really protecting anyone." Frost lent forward as if what was saying would be contained in the gap between them, he spoke almost regretfully, as if he really felt pity for this man.

"I don't want my family dragged into this." Harris said certainly.

Frost shook his head helplessly. "You are facing a murder charge." Frost reminded. "Everybody is going to hear about it. Everyone is going to have something to say. That they always thought there was something strange about you. All the ex girlfriends come around then, scrambling to sell a story. The public eats that stuff up." Frost said somewhat sympathetically.

"I don't want all that. I didn't do anything. It's like I have been trying to tell your partner, I just went out there to see that Sophie was okay, she wouldn't normally go out alone, I was worried."

Frost could almost hear the reaction that Detective Allen would have at hearing this. Sophie didn't go out alone because she was scared, living in fear, because of this guy.

"I pulled in on the road, I didn't pull into the car park, I didn't want her to worry about seeing me. I just wanted to see she was okay on her walk. I kept well back."

Harris had already relayed most of this information to Allen but in a more defensive manner, he had let his guard drop just a little, Frost could see it, hear it in his voice. He was trying to appeal to what he had decided was Frost's better nature.

"Too far back, it turns out, the next thing I hear is a scream, the dog barking, Over and over, yapping. I figure it found a rat or a stick or something, but it was more urgent than that, not a playful kind of yap, you know? It was like an alarm and then it stopped dead. I ran toward it as fast as I could, I knew it was something bad."

"Take your time, what exactly did you see?" Frost asked patiently.

"He was leaning over Sophie, she wasn't moving, no sound, the dog was gasping, making a small high wine, lying in the leaves a few feet away. It looked like he had been kicked there. Then the man moved over to the dog and picked it up by the scruff, one hand, he was wearing gloves, I noticed that then."

Frost nodded encouragement. "That's good." He flattered.

"When he took the dog away, I could see her properly, Sophie. She was dead, I knew that. I was too late. I knew somehow, deep down, that it would come to that. I always knew we couldn't be together, that someone would always get in our way."

"You owe it to Sophie to help me find that someone." Frost said. "Can we go back to what the killer looked like?"

Frost had found his way in and even if this was a pack of lies, he had established some kind of rapport, they would talk and talk now until thd truth came out.

Xxxx

Maura's eyes tripped over her phone again, had she heard a message tone? Probably not, it had only been moments since she had last checked. She glared at the cell spitefully before crossing and pushing it into a drawer, out of sight.

Maura returned to her samples, she needed to focus. Maura had heard of game playing, who hadn't? She would sometimes walk into the breakroom on two of her colleague's discussing their mates. She was familiar with the common phrases and terminology. "Playing hard to get." "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." "Treat them mean, keep them keen." She had never applied them to her own relationships. She had always firmly believed in being honest and direct. It had always seemed to her to be the most expedient and mutually gratifying way to conduct her relationships.

"Give them just enough to keep em coming back for more."

How much was that? Maura wanted to ask. Could you be more specific, could somebody quantify it? Could she be directed to a formula, an equation?

But now, here she was, longing to speak to Jane, in dire need of some real answers.

Commitment phobe. Maura had heard this diagnosis banded about on occasions too numerous to mention. A phobia is often a very serious, debilitating condition that can effect sufferers profoundly. In Maura's opinion, diagnosing a partner of this through a questionnaire in cosmo was unhelpful and often gave women false hope that someone who just wasn't interested in them would somehow overcome their fear and become marriage material overnight.

Fear of intimacy. That was another of the amateur psychologists favourites. How could Maura ever apply a term like that to Jane when she had shared moments that were far more intimate than anything Maura had ever shared with anyone else.

All this second guessing was getting to Maura, she felt she was holding back what she really wanted to say to Jane and denying that part of herself that Jane had made clear was one of her most attractive traits, her honesty, her no nonsense attitude, she had always been direct. So who was the one who was afraid?

"Dr Isles?"

Maura had been so engrossed in her task and in thoughts of Jane, that she hadn't noticed anyone enter the lab, she looked out through her goggles, to find a sheepish looking Detective in her doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Allen began.

Maura hated when people used this phrase, as they so often did. It was a blatant lie, if people didn't mean to disturb you, they wouldn't knock or call your name or even come in search of you in the first place. Allen had absolutely set out to disturb Maura. Maura peeled the goggles from her face and turned a questioning look on the red head.

Maura missed Seargant Korsak, he had always been a stable, paternal influence for Maura, but more than that, Maura felt that he was the only other person who understood Jane as well as she did. Frost was getting there and Frankie tried his best but he would never be able to get away from the fact that he was her little brother, family can seldom be objective when it comes to their own relations.

Allen moved a little awkwardly into the room. "I am sorry I got so worked up earlier." She began. "This case has really gotten under my skin, I am not normally so..."

Insulting? Impatient? Rude? Maura didn't find out, instead Detective Allen looked guiltily at her feet and took one step closer.

"To be honest I feel a little like I am trying to live up to the ghost of Jane Rizzoli with this one." The redhead confessed.

Allen had Maura's interest now, she tried to conceal quite how much as she asked.

"How do you mean? Did you know Jane before? When she worked here?"

"I didn't know her, but everyone knew _of_ her. Especially the women. Not every woman makes a name for herself in BPD, even now...how many women are in homicide? She had a reputation. The women I work with, half of them wanted to be her, the other half wanted to be with her." Allen explained with a wry smile.

Maura was desperate to ask which half Detective Allen had belonged to. The M.E had never really considered how the women at BPD had viewed Jane. Before Allen the only women she spoke to at work were a couple of young women in the labs and only ever as their boss.

"And then?" Maura asked.

Allen shrugged. "I guess when your up on a pedestal you have a way to fall. A lot of the girls took it personally when she messed up, letting the side down. But she had a lot of sympathy too, most of us saw it for what it was...a whitch hunt."

"I don't believe Jane felt very supported at the time." Maura mentioned.

Allen squirmed a little under the straightforward accusation in the Doctor's words.

"Rizzoli wasn't... isn't the most approachable of people, I guess no one felt it was their place, and people want to keep their heads down, especially when families like the Carltons are involved." Allen admitted.

Maura frowned. She hated the thought that Jane had faced so much injustice, that no one, save sergeant Korsak, had bothered to put their neck on the line for her. Maura felt strongly that if she had been here, even without knowing Jane the way she did now, she would have spoken out. Maura was not afraid of men with money.

"I'm sorry." Allen said now, backing up a little as she noticed Maura's irritation. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I just didn't imagine when I was given this case that I would be almost working with Jane Rizzoli. "

"Jane is not working this case." Maura said quickly. "She has recently worked with Homicide as a consultant but she is not currently employed here."

"I know that. I'm just not convinced that she does." Allen said, not unkindly. "Look Dr Isles, I don't know what your relationship with Jane is, but whatever it is I hope that it won't get in the way of you and I working together. I know I am not Jane and I'm not trying to be."

"I appreciate your candour Detective Allen and I'm sure we can work sufficiently well together." Maura agreed.

Detective Allen seemed to be lingering. "I was also kind of hoping that we could be friends..." She began awkwardly.

Maura was a little taken a back. She had colleagues that she was friendly with, she had Jane, but the idea of a friend was something a little foreign to her. There had been a young woman, Susie Chang, who had invited Maura for a drink after work but Maura had been busy and felt it a little inappropriate due to their employer/employee status.

"Friends...?" Maura tried the word out.

"Friends." Allen confirmed, her confidence growing a little.

"I think I ...I am not really one for girl talk..." Maura said doubtfully, colouring a liitle as she recalled some of the instances that she had tried to get involved with conversations between groups of potential female friends. Maura found it much easier to communicate with men, it was as if women had their own secret language that Maura was not privy too.

"Well, we can work around that." Allen assured happily.

Jane had caught up with some sleep before she started her research, she wanted to find out more about the group that had been sending threats to Paul Adler. Fair Fight. A search found them right away, they were on twitter, facebook and Jane signed up to their blog.

The group seemed to be angry about everything, and there was plenty to get angry about, Jane realised. From chinese smog to saving the Artic, logging in the Congo and general raging against corporate greed. Jane signed a few petitions before logging into a chat room.

Jane mostly watched the other conversations in the room, adding comments here and there. There was a lot of buzz about an up and coming protest outside a large medical device making factory in Maine where workers were being paid less than the prevailing wage and were then being dismissed if they made any complaint. There was a lot of complaint and outrage but Jane didn't see any signs of the same kind of threats that had been made to Paul Adler. She decided she may have to get a little more acquainted with the group if she was going to rule them out of having anything to do with his death and she felt like she owed it to Jennifer to do at least that.

Jane shut down the laptop and got herself ready to sleep. This was the moment she dreaded, the time in her day that she missed Maura the most. It had only been a few days since Jane had seen her Doctor but it felt longer and rather than getting easier to deal with it seemed only to get harder. It was going to be a long night, Jane realised as she struggled to get comfortable.

_A/N- Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual but I wrote this on the tablet which is a pain to use! I promise that the next chapter will contain some Jane and Maura interaction. Thanks all xx_


End file.
